Un Solo Movimiento
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: ¿Cómo describiría a Naruto Uzumaki? Fácil: tonto, serio, con muchos tatuajes y marcas en su vida, y claro que no se me olvide la palabra "egocéntrico". ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto entabla cabeza con una chica muy diferente a él? Una sola palabra: Problemas.
1. UNO

**UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Cómo describiría a Naruto Uzumaki? Fácil: tonto, serio, con muchos tatuajes y marcas en su vida, y claro que no se me olvide la palabra "egocéntrico". ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto entabla cabeza con una chica muy diferente a él? Una sola palabra: Problemas.

Hinata Hyuga es una chica que no le teme a nada, solo quiere ser feliz en la nueva ciudad que se traslada, pero desde el momento que se fijó en el sexi luchador rubio con ojos azules, sabía que todo se había ido a al desagüe. ¿Cómo podrían enamorarse dos personas completamente diferentes?

 **Advertencia:** ¿Estás buscando a una Hinata "dulce" o "timida"? Pues esta no es tu historia amigo/a. Lemmon _(*o*)_ Occ _(mucho, más de lo que esperaba)._ Mundo alterno. Malas palabras.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, la trama sí.

* * *

 **U.N.O**

* * *

 **E** ntre a paso ligero por el gran pasillo de mármol, no había llegado ni siquiera a la mitad cuando gritos, malas palabras y unas cuantas cosas más me intrigaron. Mire hacia los dos pasillos: el de la izquierda está despejado completamente, mientras que el de la derecha está repleto de varios jóvenes de mi edad.

Camino un poco para saber qué pasa, poco a poco, me acerco y una gran espalda tapa, casi todo, el espacio para observar mejor lo que está ocurriendo.

En varios segundos comprendo todo.

Estoy enfrente de una pelea.

Un chico alto y rubio mira con resentimiento a otro chico castaño, los dos son altos y en musculatura están a la par. El rubio dio un paso intimidatorio hacia el chico castaño, este último solo se mordía el labio para no reír… o gritar.

Era más que obvio que el rubio ganaría.

Sus brazos se tensaban en cada movimiento que hacia involuntariamente y sus tatuajes… ¡dios! Sus tatuajes en sus brazos eran espectaculares. ¿Qué persona deja entrar a un chico con tatuajes a la escuela preparatoria? Nadie cuerdo.

Todo pasó tan rápido, fue como si ese golpe nos hubiera dolido a todos al mismo tiempo.

El chico castaño le dio un muy buen golpe surdo en la mejilla derecha al rubio. El rubio hiso una mueca y apretó sus dientes. Mire al castaño. Sus ojos resaltaba, a la perfección, la palabra: pánico.

Sentí mucha lastima por el chico, está muerto: sin duda alguna. Me cruce de brazos cuando nadie hace nada, solo: "oooh". Mire por el rabillo del ojo al chico rubio, hiso una media sonrisa macabra. Me mordí el labio— a la vez —que agachaba la cabeza para observar el piso, e hice algo tan estúpido que me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

Me puse en medio de los dos chicos.

El pasillo queda en un silencio incómodo. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada y, sobre todo, nadie quería hacerlo.

Los ojos más espectaculares estaban fijos en mí, como también, un puño en mi frente. El rubio baja lentamente su puño sin dejarme de ver. Yo solo pude verlo fijamente.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?—me grita. Me moví en busca de ayuda pero todos me miraban con pena ajena—. ¿No escuchaste?

—No estoy sorda—le espeto—, solo… dejalo en paz.

Su cara decía muchas cosas a la vez pero estas eran las que observe mejor: despreocupado, contrariado e insultado. Hace una sonrisa socarrona cuando da un paso hacia atrás, levanta una ceja cuando me mira descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Maldije por lo bajo al no ponerme algo decente.

Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, unas botas cafés de combate y una camiseta de una banda de Rock.

—Hmp.

Mire hacia el lado derecho y un chico avanzaba por la «multitud» de estudiantes. Ellos, simplemente, se abrían para dejarlo pasar como si fuese el rey de aquel lugar. Le susurra unas cuantas cosas al rubio, el rubio asentía y me miraba como si no creyera que era yo. Jamás lo había visto… no que yo recuerde. ¡Por dios! Si él me hubiese hablado jamás olvidaría ese rostro.

Me mira por última vez y se va regalándome una sonrisa hermosa.

Pude respirar mejor.

Todos me miraban raro. El chico, al que le había salvado el culo segundos antes, estaba «procesando» lo que acaba de pasar. Niega un par de veces y con un «gracias» se alejó con sus amigos.

Yo solo asentí minutos más tarde.

«¿Pero que acabo de hacer? ¿¡Qué demonios hice!?»

—¡Diablos! ¡Chica!

Antes de seguir reclamándome a mi misa una pelirrosa—con unos grandes lentes de montura roja—me pasa su brazo por mi nuca. Yo, a mi pesar, era un poco más baja que ella.

—Tendré que darte un buen tour.

La mire feo y con una ceja alzada.

¿Quién demonios se cree ella?

La pelirrosa, inmediatamente, frunció el ceño; quita sus brazos de mi nuca y levanta sus manos en forma de rendición. Para después sonreírme.

Me agrada.

—Tengo que ir a clases.

—¡Dios, ayúdala!

Se pasa una mano a su cara. Y solo sonreí.

—Es el último miércoles del mes, ¿sabes lo que significa?—continua ella, yo niego—. Significa que tenemos que ir al gimnasio para ver lo que va a pasar con las actividades para este mes… y claro ver los intercambios de otras escuelas.

—Oh, perdón no sabía eso.

Le quita importancia con la mano. Me hace señas para que camine con ella.

—Debes de saber un par de reglas en este lugar—la mire con incredulidad—. En primer lugar: no mires a Sasuke Uchiha.

Le iba a decir que «¿Quién demonios era Sasuke?» pero me interrumpió.

—Es el pelinegro que salvo tu trasero, me gusta… así que ya sabes—me puse lo más seria que pude—¡No te rías!—Hace un puchero—¡lo amo!

—Yo no dije nada—levanto mis manos en modo de defensa. Ella ríe—. Me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

—Lo sé—lo dice como si fuera tan normal—, padre de dos empresarios de Japón, una hermana, no tienes novio y siempre estás en tu casa escuchando canciones o viendo el internet.

Mi boca se abrió en una "o" perfecta.

—¿Tengo tatuajes?

Hago una sonrisa de superioridad. Nadie sabía eso, solo mi hermana.

Hace una media sonrisa y dice:—Cadera…—la miro con ojos como platos—… dedos.

 _¿Qué?_

Observo mis dedos y la pintura, que me había puesto Hanabi esta mañana para que los tatuajes no se notaran, estaba en su sitio. ¡Ni siquiera se observaba nada!

—Eres… ¿narcotraficante?

—Ya quisiera yo serlo…—se mira sus largas uñas como si fuesen lo mejor del mundo—. No me dieron el puesto.

Me volteo para otro lado y gesticulo con la boca _"sálvame dios"_

—Segunda regla—dice ella caminando—nunca pero NUNCA te metas con Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Ya viste esos perfectos músculos? Pues créeme cuando te digo que los ha ganado él solito… Digamos que ese chico es el más ¿intimidatorio? ¿Loco de remate? ¿Le falta un tornillo? Ni idea pero… todos le temen. No sé ni que haces tan normal.

—Créeme yo tampoco lo sé.

Sakura hace una media sonrisa, caminamos un poco más y la puerta del gimnasio se abre por un Profesor; nos saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, nos sostiene la puerta y entramos.

Todos los chicos de ese lugar me observaron.

—No debí hacerlo…—murmuro.

Traían celulares y tabletas en sus manos. Mire de reojo que Sakura fruncía su ceño y, como si esa fuese la respuesta de todo, saca su gran celular rojo.

Teclea un par de cosas e inmediatamente me mira, la miro sin entender nada y carraspea un poco. Me pasa su celular. Pude observar como un video estaba en pausa, segundos después, pude verme. Abril los ojos como platos. Sentí mi cara arder. En ese video aparecía yo en la última pasarela de Francia con un bikini no apto para menores de 18 años.

—¿Quién lo subió?—Mi vos salió irreconocible.

Sakura cambia su peso de un pie a otro, mire hacia las gradas y de inmediato pude localizar a Naruto y Sasuke.

Su maldita sonrisa me dijo todo.

Camine a zancadas a las gradas, me chiflaban y decían piropos. Yo simplemente los deje pasar, ¿acaso tenía que golpear a todos esos estúpidos? Y ni hablar de las chicas que me miraban como si no valiese nada.

 _¿Cómo demonios, Naruto, pudo saber de eso? ¿Acaso Sasuke también es un narcotraficante?_

Mire hacia el frente, los maestros se sentaban y un viejito caminaba en el centro de la plataforma.

—Alumnos, alumnas les damos la bienvenida a BOWIE HIGH ESCHOOL esperemos que este año esté lleno de dicha, admiración, respeto, buenas calificaciones y no más peleas—, todos miraron a Naruto y Sasuke, ellos los fulminaron con la mirada—. Sus grupos están alineados en varias hojas en las entradas y en la cafetería, daremos una hora para que busquen sus salones y coman algo—tosió un poco—. Pueden retirarse, bienvenidos a la familia porque eso es lo que somos.

Todos aplaudieron y salieron de ahí.

Sakura caminaba a mi lado con una radiante sonrisa.

—Sakura…

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

—¿Has modelado?—pregunto.

—Mmm… una vez—se ríe—, casi me caigo y desde esa vez ya no quise saber nada del modelaje.

El modelaje, para mí, lo era todo; me gusta mucho.

Los primeros meses de estar trabajando en ser modelo me habían obligado hacer dietas pesadas, pero seguía comiendo igual. Me había cortado mi pelo hace varios meses y ahora lo tenía un poco más abajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Eso me encanto. Necesitaba un cambio de look.

Sakura me llevo hasta la cafetería. Grandes ventanales, desde el piso hacia el techo, la decoraban. Como también mesas de diferentes tamaños y jóvenes comiendo, platicando y uno que otro solo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que esta al fondo. Sacamos al mismo tiempo nuestros celulares. Me "metí" a Facebook y abrí los ojos como platos: 786 solicitudes de amistad (más de lo doble de un año) y más de 356 mensajes diciendo lo mismo.

«Acéptame hermosa»

Ruedo los ojos. Me vi tentando a buscar el perfil de Naruto pero mordí el labio para no hacerlo.

¡Al diablo!

Puse en "Buscar" _Naruto Uzumaki_ y de inmediato apareció.

Mire su perfil, tenía un montón de seguidores y publicaciones recientemente. Como ejemplo mi video.

En al "descripción" decía: ¡Oh!

Mire sus fotos y en ellas aparecía el con su amigo haciendo lo que un adolecente "normal" hace. Bebiendo en bares diferente, comiendo y con muchas personas más en diferentes lados del mundo.

La de su perfil estaba solo, tenía puesto unos guantes negros y enfrente de él un saco de box; la cámara se quedó quieta para solo ver como su mano casi topa con ese saco.

 _Casi_ babeo.

¡Se miraba condenadamente bien!

Lo malo de esto era que era un engreído de lo peor.

Apago mi celular con una mueca, levanto mi cabeza y me quedo muda.

Naruto venia hacia nosotras con una sonrisa socarrona. Agache inmediatamente mi cabeza como si estuviese buscando algo debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso no funciono.

—Diablos… que sexi te mirabas—me dice mientras se sienta en la mesa—. Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado, ya sabes, solo tú y yo.—Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, rodé los ojos y observo la ventana—. ¿Segura que no quieres coger conmigo en vez de meterte en donde no te llaman?

Mi silla hace un fuerte chillido cuando la arrastré hacia atrás. Me puse enfrente de Naruto y el no dudo ni en segundo y se levanta. Hace una media sonrisa—como si hubiera ganado— y agacha su cabeza para besarme.

Nuestros labios no se rosaron cuando mi pierna se estampo en su "amiguito".

—¡Oh!—Sakura chillo arrastrando la silla, me mira con pánico—¡se quedara sin hijos, Hinata!

Me encojo de hombros.

Me agacho para estar a su altura, su cara estaba roja de coraje.

—No gracias, no me acuesto con…—lo miro de abajo hacia arriba—imbéciles.

Él gruño.

—Vámonos, Sakura.

—Claro que si—se mordió el labio para no reírse pero fue en vano. Paso por un lado de Sasuke y se controló un poco.

Yo solo sonreí engreída.

—¡Mocosa mimada!—Grita Naruto, mientras se levantaba pero se agacha haciendo una mueca—. ¡Vendrás a rogarme para que me acueste contigo!

 _«_ _Ya veremos Naruto, ya veremos…_ _»_


	2. DOS

**D.O.S**

* * *

 **M** i cuarto consistía en dos secciones, estas se dividían por una pared y unas puertas dobles. En la primera sección estaba mi cama; enfrente de la cama una gran pantalla de plasma, en la izquierda una pequeña salita para poder sentarme y, al fondo, un gran espejo; que alrededor tenía muchas fotos de mis viejos compañeros de clases y una que otra en los viajes que me han hecho ir. En la segunda sección: estaba mi armario, varios gabinetes, cajones y percheros que guardaban toda mi ropa…, como mis zapatos también.

Yo, en este momento, estaba sentada en el sillón viendo a mi hermana, menor, Hanabi arreglarse su pelo.

—¿Hay chicos lindos en tu escuela?—Preguntó Hanabi mientras se miraba en el espejo. La juzgue loca.—¿Si o no?

Dejo escapar un suspiro y me levanto. Me acerco a ella y le acomodo su flequillo; ella me un manotazo. Me eche a reír.

—No lo sé—dije sinceramente—ninguno me llamo la atención.

 **«** Solo el rubio que casi te golpea **»** me recordó mi vocecilla interior. Hanabi me mira dudosa y se encoje de hombros.

—¿Ya estas lista?

Pero yo ya estaba en el limbo. Recordé a Naruto…, sus tatuajes…, su cuerpo…, su trase…

Una almohada me saco de mi ensoñación. Muevo mi cabeza negativamente y asiento sin comprender que me pregunto. Agarro las llaves del auto que yacían aguardadas en un cajón de la computadora y bajo las escaleras. Hanabi bajaba como toda una reina.

 **«** ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije padre! **»**

Cuando llegue a la cocina gire a la derecha, baje dos escalones, abrí una puertas dobles y encendí las luces. Todos los autos de papa estaban ahí…, como burlándose de mí y no manejarlos. Aprieto el botón de seguridad y un _Aston martin one 77_ blanco prendió sus luces. Me voy hacia el coche, tecleo la contraseña, quito los seguros y Hanabi ya estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente… correré.

* * *

 **U** na hora después; llego al lugar indicado por Sakura. Un restaurante con letras grandes doradas y brillantes decían **Los Haruno**. Su madre lo administraba; era muy bonito, al frente se podían observar mesas llenas de familias, arriba un gran balcón con jardinería. Bajamos del auto y un señor se lo lleva a estacionar. Entramos por un living dorado con muchas flores de cerezo. Subimos unas cuantas escaleras y una señorita con traje formal, ya nos esperaba derecha y con una notebook es sus manos.

—Buenas noches, señoritas—saluda ella—¿en que las puedo ayudar?

—Buscamos a Sakura Haruno.

—¿Es la señorita Hinata?—Asentí con una sonrisa—por favor síganme.

La seguimos hacia las mesas principales de la planta baja, giramos a la derecha y un pequeño ascensor se abrió. Entramos, la señorita apretó el botón 3 y una muy reconocida canción sonaba de fondo. El ascensor se abrió y Sakura estaba aburrida al final de todas las mesas, exactamente, en el balcón. La luz de la luna la iluminaba y entraba por los grandes ventanales, poca gente estaba ahí. Sakura voltea hacia nuestra dirección y sonríe.

—¡Hola, Hinata!—Grita mientras nos acercamos—…, y em…—Sakura mira a mi hermana por unos segundos.

—Hanabi.

—¡Oh! ¡Hanabi!

Hanabi suelta una risilla, la señorita nos hace señas para que nos sentemos y así lo hicimos. Sakura se sienta y entrelaza sus manos, nos pusimos de inmediato: serias.

—¿Qué quieren comer?—Pregunta Sakura.

Mire a Hanabi y ella se encoje de hombros.

—Mmm…, sorpréndenos.

Le guiño un ojo y asiente.

—Carol, tráenos la especialidad de la casa y un vino…, del más caro—Sakura susurró lo último—por favor. ¡Ah! Y de postre; un pastel de frambuesas con helado.

Carol asiente y nos deja completamente solas.

—El restaurante es hermoso—dije después de varios minutos.

Sakura sonríe y dice:

—Gracias, mi madre lo cuida mucho.

—Se nota—contestó Hanabi. La fulmine con la mirada—¿Qué? Es hermoso, jamás había venido a uno de estos…, es precioso.

—Qué bueno que te guste, Hanabi—Sakura le sonríe—¿quieres saber cómo inicio todo este lugar?—Hanabi asintió frenéticamente—…, bueno, primero que nada, mi madre desde chiquita quería tener algo propio, algo que le gustase a ella. Y claro la moda—Sakura rueda los ojos con una sonrisa—. Cuando cumplió 19 años se enfrentó a mis abuelos, ellos querían casarla con alguien que ella no quería, pero con lo testaruda que es, mis abuelos la hicieron casarse con ese señor desconocida para ella: se casó con ese "señor". Con el paso de tiempo: se enamoraron, ese señor la apoyo con todo su corazón y es así como nació este restaurante y yo.

—Woo—dijo Hanabi—, ¿es enserio?

—Sip. Mis padres se aman con todo el corazón y es por eso que, si algo les llega a pasar, este restaurante será mío completamente. Por qué me aman tanto como a este lugar. Al principio no fue fácil hacerlo, pero con muchas ganas…

—Los sueños se hacen realidad—dije en un pequeño susurro.

… **o…o…**

—Estoy llena—gemí mientras comía un poco de pastel.

—Yo igual—dijo Hanabi con la boca llena de pastel. Negué con la cabeza incrédula.

—¿Y cuéntenme algo de ustedes?—Dijo Sakura—, no sé nada de ustedes.

La mire con cara de "no manches"

Sakura suelta una risotada, varios clientes nos miraron raro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Hanabi?

Pero Hanabi no respondo. Frunzo el ceño y la miro de lado. Esta embobada, como si estuviera viendo al jugador americano que tanto desea. Sakura y yo seguimos su mirada y yo solo pude ver a un joven sentado a tres mesas de distancia de nosotras.

Enarque una ceja.

—Hanabi, babeas—le digo moviéndola un poco—¡Hanabi!

—Creo que tu hermana se enamoró, Hinata.

Hanabi jamás se comportaba así y menos sobre un chico. Decía que eran insignificantes para ella. Sin duda alguna; él era el elegido. Me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el chico, mire sobre mis hombros que Hanabi y Sakura abrían, al mismo tiempo, la boca en una perfecta "O".

—Hola—dije cuando me senté con el chico. Sus ojos chocolates me miraban incrédulos, su cabello castaño estaba rebelde y con un "copete" parado.—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ho… hola—dijo él—Konohamaru. ¿Y tú?

Le quito importancia con la mano.

—Eso no importa— **«** Konohamaru **»** hace un adorable puchero—, ves a la niña de ahí—apunte a Hanabi y esta dio un respingo. Konohamaru asiente con emoción—¿quieres una cita con ella?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—Se levanta pero agarro su hombro y lo siento en la silla de nuevo.

 **«** Hombres **»**

—El viernes a las…—saco mi celular—… a las 6 de la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—Si—dijo mientras miraba a Hanabi—¿puedo traer a unos amigos?

Lo mire incrédula y me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué puede pasar?

—Claro, por mí no hay problema—le guiño un ojos—adiós Konohamaru.

—Adiós, cuñada.

Lo mire sobre mis hombros y asiento con su "respuesta".

—¡No puedo creerlo!—sentía la adrenalina de Sakura en mi piel.—¡Lo has hecho!

Me senté de nuevo en la mesa. Me encojo de hombros.

—Tranquila, Sakura. No hice nada malo—, levanto las manos en forma de rendición; miro a Hanabi y está en Shock—. Tendrás una, verdadera, cita mañana con ese chico.

—Hanabi tarda unos segundos en contestar—… ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que te hice!?

—¿Nacer?—Susurre. Sakura suelta una risotada—¡Babeabas como una babosa! ¡Te hice un favor!

Hanabi iba a decir algo pero se calla al último momento; hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

Miro a Sakura y hago una sonrisa socarrona.

—Se le pasara—agito mi mano—cambia de tema.

—¿Oh es acaso sobre Naruto?—Me sonrojo, Sakura hace una sonrisa y asiente—. No hay mucho que decir, va en el último año de instituto, mujeriego, guapo, un poco listo y ¿Qué crees?—me encojo de hombros—,es uno de los grandes peleadores de la MMCA.

—¿¡MMCA!?—Gritamos al mismo tiempo Hanabi y yo.

Sakura hace cara de "woo, woo, ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

—Si—dice lo más normal que puede—, de la MMCA.

—A nuestro padre le agradara mucho—dice Hanabi sarcástica—, ya te veo en tu boda. Hermana.

La mire feo.

—¡He, he! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Hanabi miro a Sakura y yo desvié la mirada.

—Nuestro padre odia la MMCA—dijo Hanabi—…, le recuerda mucho a nuestra Madre.

—Oh…, perdón. No debí decir…

—No te preocupes—la corte de inmediato—, es normal. No pasa nada.

Después de varios minutos incomodos decidimos irnos. Sakura lo entendió y dijo que estábamos invitadas siempre que quisiéramos. Una hora y treinta minutos después; ya estaba en mi cama jugando con mis dedos en un jugueteo nervioso. La puerta de mi habitación se abre; dejando ver a una Hanabi en pijama y su mantita colgando.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dije mientras Hanabi se acostaba a mi lado.

—Nada—dijo ella—, solo no quería dormir sola.

Asiento no muy convencida. Me acerco más a ella y pude escuchar claramente que lloraba. Mi corazón se apretó; segundos después las cosas que había hecho con mi madre llegaron a mi mente.

—Yo también la extraño —susurro—, no eres la única Hanabi.

Hanabi sorbe con la nariz y asiente.

—Solo sé que…—un nudo en la garganta se me formo—… que nos amaba más que a nada…

* * *

—No creo que sea buena ide…

La caja de helado exploto. Sakura chilla mientras se quita el helado de la cara. Me mira con una ceja alzada.

—Venga, ya—dice—.Ya regáñame.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Te lo dije—Sakura iba a hablar pero la calle con mi dedo índice—, me debes un buena lavada a mi auto… yyyy... Cámbiate que ya estamos llegando a la escuela.

—¿¡Pero como me cambio!?—Replica ella—¡Estoy en un auto!

—Allá atrás hay mucho espacio.

Me mira unos segundos y después se pasa hacia atrás, pude ver que se quitaba la ropa que traía y se ponía el "deportivo" de la escuela. Minutos después llegamos a la escuela. Sakura hace una sonrisa cuando bajo del auto pero, segundos antes de que corriera, la agarre de la capucha de su suéter. Hace un puchero mientras le doy su blusa para que limpie mi auto.

—Que quede muy limpia, cariño.

Sakura me manda dedo y suelta una risa. Niego con la cabeza divertida y camino hacia la entrada, este día no era nada normal, todos los chicos me miraba, bueno, ya lo hacían cuando llegue; pero ahora más. Me encojo de hombros mientras empiezo a correr por las escaleras. Hace dos días que no miro a Naruto… y eso lo agradecía mucho Kami sama. Me pongo los auriculares y la canción de _Adele_ empieza a sonar. Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando llego a mi casillero me quedo muda. Me quito los auriculares repentinamente y, no sé en qué momento, me puse roja como coraje.

—¡Uzumaki!—Grite como loca en el pasillo. A zancadas lo busco. Miro la fotografía que esta por todas partes y la aprieto en una bola. Azoto las puertas del comedor y todos me voltearon a ver, menos, claro, Naruto Uzumaki. El muy estúpido estaba en su celular escuchando música y con una chica en sus piernas. Lo miro con tanto odio mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Cuando llegue me cruce de brazos, la chica me mira con una ceja alzada.

Suelto un bufido.

—Quítate zorra—. La muy estúpida se hace la ofendida y se quita a regañadientes. Naruto suelta una carcajada. Rodé los ojos—¿Por qué pusiste esas fotos?

Naruto se quita sus grandes auriculares negros. Me mira de pies a cabeza y dice:

—¿Cuáles fotos?

Aprieto los dientes.

—¡Fuiste tú idiota!

—La verdad…, no. Te equivocas de persona, nena.

—¡No me llames así!—Espeto, él sonríe con malicia junto con sus amigos—. ¿De dónde sacas mis fotos? ¿Debería de llamar a un abogado? ¿Oh es que tú no sabes lo que es PRIVACIDAD?

—Dios, mocosa.—Naruto se levanta, trague duro cuando solo pude mirar su pecho su grande pecho, ahora me sentía como un elfo…, si un elfo que es enano y esta con un _gigante_ que lo quiere aplastar. Naruto agarra firmemente mi barbilla, me hace mirar esos hermosos ojos.—Cuando diga que yo no fui…—hace una sonrisa seductora—… no fui ¿está claro?

Hago una sonrisa, me levanto y abajo sobre mis puntillas.

—¿Sabes qué?—Dije inocentemente

Naruto hace una cara de incredulidad—¿Qué?

—¡Que te den!—Lo empuje y me volteo con la dignidad en alto. Con una blusa de un gato, un short negro y unas "vans" de color guinda, camino hacia la salida.

—¿¡Sabes!? ¡Me excite más con esas fotos!—Naruto se calla unos segundos, pude escuchar claramente que se reían de mi—¡Estas bien buena!

—Púdrete idiota—susurre—me las pagaras…, y caro.

… **o…o…**

Cuando llegue y pase al salón: todos me seguían con la mirada, me levanto en puntitas y localizo a Sakura en la última fila perdida en la nada. Como si estuviera pensando donde esconder el cuerpo. Camino hacia ella y me siento a su lado.

Sakura iba a hablar pero la interrumpí yo.

—Sí, ya se sobre las fotografías—de nuevo iba a hablar pero la interrumpo otra vez—, y si, se quién es el culpable. Naruto.

—¡Los odio a los dos!—Todos los chicos del salón nos voltearon a ver, yo y Sakura nos sonrojamos. Minutos después Sakura prosiguió:—¿Quieres que le hable a uno de mis contactos para averiguar algo vergonzoso sobre Naruto?

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?—Asiente como la Sakura que es—… bueno ¡hazlo!

—Tranquila…—saca de inmediato su ya tan conocido celular rojo. Teclea unas cuanta cosas y se lo lleva a la oreja—: ¿Gaara? Si soy y… ¡No quiero una cita contigo! ¡Más te vale…—me mira de reojo— pervertido!... necesito algo, escúchame bien, algo, enserio, realmente vergonzoso de Naruto Uzumaki. Te pagare bien…—gruñe—… solo te eh dejado plantado una vez. ¿¡Y!? Bien, si, fotografías… si adiós.

—Eres genial. ¿Lo sabias?

Sakura se encoje de hombros.

—Sí.

Niego con la cabeza divertida.

El profesor, un señor con un poco de cabello en su cabeza, entra y se nos queda viendo. Como debatiendo si somos malos o no.

—¿Quién es la señorita Hyuga?—Trago duro, alce la mano—. Vaya a la oficina del Director—asiento no muy convencida. Sakura me regala una cara de **«** no te preocupes, es normal **»** pero no se lo creo. Agarro mis pertenencias, pude sentir todas las miradas del salón en cada movimiento que daba. Salgo del salón y giro a la izquierda, bajo los escalones y pude ver a Sasuke fumar un cigarrillo en la ventana, pase de largo. Llegue a la planta baja y una gran puerta esta al fondo, con dos columnas marrones como entrada, y como olvidar la placa dorada que dice el nombre de **«** Sarutobi **»,** agarro aire y toco. Segundos después un **«** pase **»** desgastado se escucha.+

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta:

—¿Me mandó llamar?

El director Sarutobi deja la gran computadora, entrelaza sus manos y asiente.

—Si, por favor siéntate—, camino hacia la silla de madera—. La mande llamar por el incidente de las fotografías. ¿Sabe quién lo hiso?

Me abstuve a bufar,

—Por supuesto se quien fue—dije—, fue Naruto Uzumaki.

—Ese chiquillo—lo escuche maldecir por lo bajo, agarra el teléfono y dice:—por favor localice a Naruto Uzumaki y tráigamelo de inmediato.

Pasaron varios minutos, el silencio se vio interrumpido por unos toqueteos de la puerta, el director dice un pase y Naruto entra.

—¿Y ahora que hice viej…—se calla al verme.

—¿Pusiste esas fotografías de la señorita Hyuga en toda la escuela?

Lo mire sorprendida, al grano me gusta su actitud.

Naruto lo piensa unos segundos.

—¿No?

—Claro que fuiste tú Naruto—espeto.

Naruto me fulmina con la mirada, por instinto, y porque no quiero morir joven, me alejo un poco.

—Nadie te hablo, mocosa.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki!—Reprende el director—se muy claramente que lo hiciste por haberte golpeado donde no se debe—me mira unos segundos y me sonrojo—así que tienes que quitar esas fotografías en una hora… oh si no… Ya sabes lo que pasara.

—Fui yo—dijo Naruto resignado—pero ella empezó.

Lo mire ofendida.

—¿Yo empecé?

—Sí, tú fuiste la que te metiste a mitad de la pelea. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te golpeaba? Di que tienes suerte de que sea un luchador profesional y no un estúpido que cree serlo. Después ibas andar de llorona porque yo te golpee.

Viéndolo de esa forma…, tenía razón. Pero, no tiene razón en andar divulgando mi vida privada.

—Vale, si. Me metí en donde no debía…, pero son mis cosas. No las tuyas.

—Me importa un comino—me mira como si fuera la cosa más insignificante de la vida—, tu empezaste así que… aguanta, nena.

—Naruto, ve por las fotografías; que no queden ninguna o si no…

—Si, si ya se—gruñe—adiós viejo.

La puerta se cerró.

—¿Me puedo ir?

El director asiente, me pongo mi mochila y salgo. Fruncí el ceño al no ver a la secretaria, mire hacia el lado contrario y solo pude ver una gran mano taparme la boca. Mire hacia arriba y un Naruto me llevaba a rastras, gritaba y me movía pero, sin duda alguna, Naruto era más fuerte. Me deje arrastrar hacia un cuarto de limpieza, Naruto me empuja y, con la mano despejada, prende un foco que ilumina la pequeña habitación. Lo mire con profundo odio, me guiña un ojo y dice:

—Mira, mocosa, del demonio—trague en seco, Naruto se miraba muy, muy molesto. Sus ojos azules quemaban—no quiero que andes de llorona con el viejo, porque si no, no sabré detenerme—ruedo los ojos. Su mano se sujeta en mi cadera y yo tiempo ante su contacto.—Yo sé que te gusto y no te rías porque es la verdad. Tarde o temprano caerás. ¿Y sabes qué?—me encojo de hombro—no te daré ninguna oportunidad ¿me escuchaste?

Me suelta y empiezo a soltar carcajadas. Naruto me miraba como si fuese una loca.

—¿Enserio crees eso?—Me acerco lentamente a él, Naruto alza su cuello como diciendo **«** no caeré en su trampa, no seas idiota **»** le agarro sus grandes manso y las pongo en mi trasero. Naruto las aprieta un poco y me reí internamente. Me levanto de puntitas, miro con atención esa boca y rose nuestros labios; me agache haciendo un puchero y encogiéndome de hombros—dices que no tendré una oportunidad, que lastima—. Me acomodo mi mochila de lado y aprieto la manija de la puerta—. Adiós Naruto.

Salgo al pasillo y camino con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando una gran mano se posó en mi muñeco. Volteo y solo sentí un gran pecho en mi cara.

Miro hacia arriba y Naruto tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—No—dije—, ni se te ocurra hace…

Se encoje de hombros y estampa sus labios en los míos, abrí los ojos incrédula, le pego en su pecho mientras decía incoherencias con mi boca, Naruto, nada estúpido, mete su lengua en mi boca…

….y con eso me rendí.

Me levanto más de puntitas, agarro su cuello y lo aprieto más a mí, Naruto gruñe y me muerde el labio inferior. Gemí en su boca; cuando nos separamos, nuestros alientos chocaban, me tense y no supe porque. Lo miro a los ojos y, en verdad, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto. Con lentitud quite mis manos de su cuello, Naruto frunció el ceño.

Me fui de ahí antes de considerar algo.


	3. TRES

**T.R.E.S**

* * *

 **M** is dedos recorren mi labio inferior, y una sonrisa aparece en pocos segundos. Jamás había besado alguien… como Naruto; con audacia, temor y una pisca de deseo. Sin duda alguna: Naruto Uzumaki, era el mejor beso que eh dado en toda mi maldita existencia. Suelto un suspiro y aprieto más la almohada de cara de emoticón de Facebook. Me dejo caer al sillón y me aprieto la cara con la almohada.

«¿¡Qué diablos me pasa!?»

Me levanto de nuevo con cara de pocos amigos y miro a Hanabi «contemplándose» en mi espejo.

—Te ves bien—le digo con una sonrisa—, Konohamaru se morirá por ti. Te lo aseguro.

Hanabi hace una sonrisa de lado y pude ver claramente cómo se sonrojaba. Niega un par de veces y frunce el ceño.

—Gracias por embarcarme en una cita que, simplemente, no quería—. La miro ofendida—, esto es serio Hinata.

Me puse lo mas «seria»posible.

—Venga, ¿lo dejaras plantado?

—No soy grosera—se acomoda su blusa de faldón azul celeste, pude ver su encaje de rosas en la espalda. Nuestras miradas cruzaron y enarca una ceja—… como otra.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Solo eh dejado a tres chicos plantados—espeto—, no están malo.

—¿Te ha pasado?—Cuestiona, mientras que se apoya en el sillón en forma de tacón, se pone unos zapatos bajos y blancos con un moñito en el medio.

Sin duda alguna, Hanabi, estaba creciendo.

—No.

«Gracias a dios»

Me levanto y empujo a Hanabi del espejo. Traía puesto un short de mezclilla desgastado, en la bolsa izquierda traía varias piedritas cuadradas verde limón, un top en forma de _brasier_ deportivo negro con letras blancas diciendo CHILL. Mi piel se exponía, como también, mi tatuaje de una luna menguante en mi cadera, en mi muñeca izquierda traía una pulsera verde limón y, por último, unas Vans negras con blanco. Mis uñas largas estaban pintadas de negro, mientras que, dos diamantes tatuados en mis dedos índices se observaban sin ningún impedimento.

—¿Lista?—Hanabi me mira en el espejo y asiente—… entonces vámonos.

* * *

 **U** na hora después ya habíamos llegado al restaurante, estaba completamente lleno. Bajamos dela auto y entramos. La misma señorita del miércoles estaba en su lugar, nos sonríe y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, la seguimos. Subimos al segundo piso y Konohamaru ya estaba sentado con Sakura. Hanabi se puso nerviosa, pero yo apreté su mano para que no lo hiciera. Caminamos un poco y, cada vez que avanzábamos, a Konohamaru le brillaban los ojos.

Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos. Nadie hablo.

Sakura se aclara la garganta y dice:

—Hinata. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

Fruncí el ceño incrédula, ¿esta morra no quería ver el show o qué?

—¿Para?

—Solo vamos—. Sakura aprieta los dientes y, **«** disimuladamente», me hace señas hacia Hanabi.

—Awww—asiento frenéticamente—, si vamos.

—En un momento viene el camarero—Sakura se levanta y les da una «miradita», los dos se sonrojan—. Hay venimos he, van a estar SOLOS no hagan cosas malas y usen prot…

La saco de ahí de inmediato, Sakura se detiene a mitad de camino y corre a abajar las cortinas rojas.

—¡Ven!—Sakura me grita—susurra y hace señas.

Corro hacia ella sin dudarlo. Abrimos un poco la cortina y mirábamos como Konohamaru entablaba una conversación «normal» con Hanabi. Hanabi asentía y decía que no a algunas preguntas.

—¡Ya bésense!—Mire a Sakura con cara de «¿Qué pedo contigo?»—. ¿Qué? Algo de acción ¿no?

—Tienes razón—murmure, de nuevo miramos; Konohamaru le puso un mechón rebelde atrás de la oreja a Hanabi. ¡Llevaba los pendientes que le regale en su cumpleaños número 14! Casi toda su oreja (izquierda o derecha) estaba llena de puros aretes: chiquitos y de diferentes colores. La mirada de Sakura y la mía coincidieron; nos mirábamos con ternura y haciendo pucheros ridículos. Miramos de nuevo y ya estaban a nada de besarse…

Alguien se aclara la garganta no muy disimuladamente, volteamos y palidecimos.

—¿Qué hacen?—La vos de Naruto retumbo en mi cabeza, tenía los brazos cruzados y con su ego altísimo—. ¿Y bien?

—Ha… había una araña—dije y me encojo de hombros.

Sasuke esconde una carcajada en su pecho mientras mira hacia el piso, sube la cabeza y se queda viendo a Sakura (Como si nunca la hubiera visto) y carraspea. Sakura se sonroja, no llevaba puestos sus lentes…

… e iba bien vestida. Una blusa de fresas estampadas, un pescador y unos bonitos zapatos negros. Su pelo estaba desordenado y sus uñas, más largas que las mías, estaban pintadas de un verde jade.

—Bueno…—Sakura se aclara la garganta, me mira y dice:— ¿vamos a la cocina?

Asentí, caminamos hacia el ascensor y este se abrió. Nos dimos la vuelta, como si fueran unos acosadores, de primera, Sasuke y Naruto nos miraban, morbosamente. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y nos apoyamos en la pared, lo dorado me hacía mirarme a mí misma más pálida.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Cuestiona Sakura.

—No… no le sé—dije, pero a los pocos segundos, me acorde de los "amigos" que había dicho Konohamaru que iba a traer—, Konohamaru me dijo que iba a invitar a unos amigos.

—¿¡Los invitaste!?

Trague en seco.

—Yo… yo…, yo no sabía que eran ellos los amigos de Konohamaru—dije sinceramente. Miro a la cara a Sakura y, su frente, estaba perlada en sudor—. Te lo juro que no sabía.

—Vale, te creo—. El ascensor se abre dejando ver a personas de acá para allá en la cocina. Sakura sale primero y yo la sigo. Toma unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador como: helado, chocolates y un vino de manzana que de vino no tiene nada. Cuando sacamos las cosas fuimos de nuevo al ascensor.

—Se irán pronto—comento con seguridad cuando las puertas se cierran—, dudo mucho que se queden ¿verdad?

—Sí, tienes razón—suelta una risilla—no debemos ponernos nerviosas.

—No estoy nerviosa—Sakura me mira con una ceja alzada—, mejor no digo nada.

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa, la puerta se abre.

—Aquí vamos—susurre para las dos. Caminamos y, en verdad, no me esperaba esto. ¡Sasuke y Naruto miraban a Hanabi y Konohamaru!

Llegamos a su espalda y Sakura se aclara la garganta, de inmediato los chicos se ponen en una pose "normal".

—¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?—Espeta Sakura fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Somos amigos de Konohamaru—responde Sasuke—nos invitó y dijo que nos tenía unas citas y creo que cumplió ¿verdad?—mira a Sakura de pies a cabeza—porque si dicen que no…

—¿Qué si decimos que no?—Lo reta Sakura, los dos amigos se miran buscando ayuda mutua—. Perdón, no escuche una respuesta.

—No desperdicio mis únicos viernes en tonterías—contraataca Naruto—, así que si nos hacen el fav…

—No iremos con ustedes—siseo—, ni en un millón de años.

—¿Eso crees, nena?—Lo mire feo por unos segundos—. Te ves realmente bien con esa ropa—se humedece sus labios.—Y tu tatuaje me encanta, ¿te dolió?

Maldije por lo bajo por llevar esta blusa. Miro de reojo a Sakura y ella pelea con Sasuke.

—No iremos y punto. Y no, no me dolió Naruto—, camino hacia las cortinas, las abro completamente y me quedo muda, se están besando, las cierro de inmediato, todos los pares de ojos se posan en mi—, viéndolo bien, porque no vamos a ver esa peli…

Pero me empujan y me dejan hasta atrás. Sin dudarlo me pongo al lado de Naruto.

—Ese es mi Konohamaru—dice Naruto como si fuera un padre orgulloso—, así se hace Konohamaru.

Lo mire, realmente, feo. El me guiña un ojo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo, Sakura?—Sasuke mira con una sonrisa a Sakura, Sakura abre la boca en una "o" perfecta, la cierra y le saca la lengua. Sasuke se encoje de hombros—. Lo intente.

—Bueno…, es hora de llevar las cosas—. Suelto un suspiro y abro las cortinas. Gracias a dios que ya no se estaban besando. Hanabi frunce el ceño y yo la miro ofendida.—Les trajimos esto—enseño las cosas. A Konohamaru le brillaron los ojos al ver a Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Ese es Naruto?—Pregunta incrédula Hanabi. La mire con profundo odio.

—Niña, te falto "ese sexi muchacho es Naruto"—Naruto agarra su mano y se la lleva a la boca—. Encantado, cuñada.

Me sonrojo de inmediato. Hanabi lo mira como si fuera un mundano del plante tierra y le quita importancia. Naruto la mira extrañado. Se aleja y queda aún lado de Sasuke.

—Los dejamos solos—dice Sakura y recorre las cortinas, agarra mi brazo y me lleva a una mesa, nos sentamos y las dos rodamos los ojos al ver a Naruto y Sasuke sentarse junto con nosotras. Quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Cómo te fue con el chico, Sakura?—Sakura me mira con cara de ¿Qué chico?—El que te invito a salir ayer.

—Oh, si—suelta una risilla—. Estuvo bien, me pidió que llevara a una amiga mañana ¿vienes?

—Ni de broma—dice Naruto mirándome bastante feo—Hinata vendrá a haberme a una pelea ¿verdad?

—Claro que si—dije mirando a Naruto, sus ojos se iluminaron—¿ah que hora Sakura?

—¿Mujer estas sorda?—Replica Naruto

—A las 8 de la noche—responde Sakura, mire como Sasuke se ponía tenso—el chico es realmente lindo, no sé porque le había dicho que no.

—Hmp—Sasuke se levanta—venga Naruto, vámonos.

—Espera _Teme_ , el chisme esta bueno.

—Creo que está más guapos su amigo—suelto una risilla—bueno, los dos tienen cuerpo de infarto.

—¿No me has mirado a mí?—fulmine con la mirada a Naruto—. Anda nena. Solo ven mañana a verme, si pierdo, juro y perjuro que no te volveré a ver.

—Hecho—dije inmediatamente.

Naruto mira a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke niega divertido con la cabeza y dice:

—Vete acostumbrando a Naruto—Sasuke me mira con esos ojos negros—enserio, ve acostumbrándote.

Y caí en cuenta que la había regado... y feo.


	4. CUATRO

**C.U.A.T.R.O**

* * *

 **L** a canción _Boomerang_ de _Steven Strait_ resonaba en toda mi habitación. Sakura y Hanabi **—** como si fueran estrellas de rock en un concierto **—** brincaban y, con mis muñecos, hacían como si fueran uno micrófonos. Las observaba por el espejo, cuando la canción acabo, las dos chillaron y se dejaron caer a la cama.

—Amo a ese hombre—dijo Sakura abrazando fuertemente mi muñeco—¡me voy a casar con él, no hay duda!

—Sigue soñando Sakura—. Hanabi le dio un pequeño empujoncito y empezaron a pelearse con mis almohadas.—¡Es mío!

Yo no recogeré.

De eso no hay duda.

Me gire y las mire con una ceja alzada, parecían… felices.

El timbre sonó, mire el reloj de la computadora, y todavía faltaba una hora para que llegaran por nosotras.

—Es Konohamaru—responde Hanabi levantándose de la cama, se peina su cabello y sale del cuarto.

Mire a Sakura y, sin dudarlo, corrimos hacia el pasillo. Hanabi bajaba las escaleras con «naturalidad», cuando llega a la puerta respira hondo y la abre. Konohamaru llevaba un gorro de lana en su cabeza, pantalones negros, una camiseta que decía "SUPRA" y, lo que no debe faltar, unas Supras negras con blanco. La canción _Set Fire To The Rain_ de _Adele_ empieza a sonar, Hanabi se muerde el labio para no cantarla, Konohamaru la mira con una ceja alzada y agarra su mano, cierra la puerta y empiezan a bailarla lentamente. Hanabi hunde su rostro en el cuello de Konohamaru—se tenía que parar en puntillas para hacerlo—, y bailan lentamente. Sakura y yo; ya nos abrazábamos y los mirábamos con ternura, Konohamaru, simplemente, era el elegido…

… **o..o…**

— **¿** Me veo bien?—Pregunta Sakura desde mi espejo.

Deje de ver mi celular y la observe, una blusa holgada con cerezas, un pescador y unas vans blancas con negro.

—Si—dije sinceramente.

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa, se voltea y empieza hacerse un moño desordenado. Yo, por mi parte, llevaba una blusa gris fajada al pantalón, y unos zapatos bajos.

Mire mi cuarto desordenado al total, hice una mueca, no me importa que este desordenado, mientras que yo y Hanabi no estuviéramos sola todo estaba a la perfección.

El timbre suena.

Miro a Sakura y le hago un asentimiento de cabeza y salimos del cuarto. Voy hacia el cuarto de Hanabi y toco la puerta.

—Pase—se escucha desde adentro.

Abro la puerta y pude ver a dos adolescentes ver una película con palomitas.

—Hanabi ya vinieron por mí—dije—Padre llega a la una, así que… ¿Konohamaru vendrán por ti?

—Sí, Naruto me dijo que te iba a venir a dejar y me iré con él.

—Bueno—el timbre vuelve a sonar—si tienen hambre pidan pizza o algo. Adiós.

—Adios—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cierro la puerta y, con una Sakura atrás de mí, empiezo a abajar las escaleras. Cuando llegamos, apague las luces y abro la puerta. Un joven no más de 25 años nos esperaba con un elegante traje y una gorra.

—Son las señoritas...—saca un papelito doblado—… ¿Hinata y Sakura?—Asentimos las dos.—La limosina está esperando.

—¿¡Limosina!?—Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí—contesta incrédulamente—vamos señoritas se nos hace un poco tarde.

Miro a Sakura de reojo y ella se encoge de hombros, baja las escaleras y yo la imite.

* * *

 **M** i boca se abre en una perfecta "O", el estadio, donde Naruto peleara, es grandísimo y que decir sobre la jaula que está en el medio.

Sasuke nos estaba esperando enfrente de la puerta, con varios guardias a su alrededor.  
Bajamos poco a poco los escalones de piedra gris. Cada paso que daba algo me decía que íbamos estar enfrente. Y así fue, nos quedamos enfrente.

Nos sentamos, y silbidos, gritos, se escuchaban por todas partes.

—¿Estas nerviosa?—Me pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa—Si quieres nos vam…

Antes de tan siquiera decir algo, alguien me toca el hombro. Me volteo y veo a un señor ya mayor con una arruguitas en su frente.

—¿Si?

—Naruto quiere verte—. Dice por encima de la charla de los espectadores.

Miro a Sasuke con cara de "¿Quién es él?"

—Es el entrenador de Naruto, Jiraiya. Ve con él.

Asiento, con un "Hay vengo" , "Jiraiya" me agarra de la muñeca y me guía afuera de la plataforma, por el pasillo y por cuatro guardias que ni siquiera había visto antes.

—Ella esta con Naruto—Dice Jiraiya, mostrando un pase _"backstage"._ Los guardias se separaron muy rápido para mi gusto, para dejarnos pasar. El me tira a través de dos puertas grandes blancas y suelta mi brazo.

—Naruto está teniendo un poco de problemas...—la voz de Jiraiya rebota entre las paredes del amplio pasillo central. Es mucho más tranquilo aquí—. No sé si lo sabes pero sufre de ansiedad leve. Normalmente le doy un saco de boxeo y trabaja a través de ella de esa manera, pero últimamente prefiere otro método.

¿Naruto tiene ansiedad? Nunca hubiera imaginado eso.

La forma en que me mira Jiraiya me dice todo.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el otro método?

—Supongo que si.

Mi pulso esta al cien mientras pasamos un montón de puertas más pequeñas cerradas. Nombres están escritos en pedazos de papel con marcador permanente y pegados en el centro de la madera. _Rusell. Smith. Pino. Kennedy_ y luego _Uzumaki._

El mango de la puerta de Naruto encaja muy bien en la palma de Jiraiya mientras la gira. La puerta se abre y doy un paso dentro. Mi mirada cae en los anuncios de proteínas y otros suplementos que ni siquiera podía nombrar. Finalmente, arrastro mi mirada hacia Naruto y algo en mi estómago aletea. Esta sentado en el banco, sin camisa y rígido. Sus músculos del muslo sobresalen de las ranuras en sus pantalones cortos negros. Dos hombres están ante Naruto, uno es un hombre regordete con el cabello algo canoso atado en una coleta y esta envolviendo las manos de Naruto. La gasa envuelve su palma, soporta la muñeca y se extiende entre los dedos.

El otro hombre, con el cabello negro de punta y enormes ojos verdes está observando. Los ojos de Naruto están cerrados. Su pecho se mueve fuerte y profundo, como si estuviera tratando de calmarse. Abre sus ojos y esos ojos azules me rastrillan. Obligo a mis piernas rígidas a pararse más cerca. Los dos hombres evalúan la envoltura de sus manos y en susurros y palabras bajas deciden que es suficiente. El hombre de cabello blanco recoge una pequeña cajita de herramientas, le desea suerte a Naruto y pasea por la habitación. Naruto flexiona los dedos y los aprieta en puños enfrente de él.

—Déjenos solos—. La vos de Naruto es suave, pero lo suficientemente alta para que todos oyeran.

Mientras salen, mis ojos permanecen en Naruto y donde han estado desde que entre a la habitación. Su enorme cuerpo se desliza fuera de la silla y el sacude sus brazos y tira la cabeza hacia a un lado. Trato de no mirar o babear, por los músculos entre sus hombros y su cuello.

—Jiraiya me dijo que me necesitabas...—Mi voz es tranquila y segura. Toda esta situación está fuera de mi alcance de confort. La multitud y la pelea... simplemente no es mi tipo de lugar.

—Lo hago—. La forma en que su lengua se envuelve alrededor de las palabras hacen que el vello en la parte de atrás se me erice.

A medida que se para más enfrente de mí, mi corazón se vuelve loco. Él se ve intenso e intimidante con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo hacia a mí. No hay líneas profundas o frustración no como la primera vez que lo vi, pero su respiración es irregular.

—No estaba seguro si ibas a venir.

Mis húmedos dedos se encuentran y los tuerzo juntos en un jugueteo nervioso.

—Dije que vendría así que aquí estoy.

—¿Jiraiya te hablo de mí?

Se refiere a la ansiedad "leve". La rigidez supera la parte detrás de mi cuello mientras que me doy cuenta de que podría estar entrometiéndome. Me las arregle para asentir. Naruto cierra sus ojos y toma mis manos entre las suyas. Mis manos se sienten pequeñas a comparación de las suyas grandes y ásperas. Las envuelve alrededor de su cuello y eleva su cabeza hacia el techo. Su piel está caliente, haciendo que mi sangre hierva. Sus manos encuentras mis caderas y su respiración se ralentiza. _¿Que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué es esto exactamente?_ Baja la cabeza y abre los ojos. Ellos buscan los míos y sé que se está haciendo las mismas preguntas. Es como si tan pronto me mira o me toca caigo en un estúpido hechizo y extrañamente quiero estarlo. " _Vendrás a rogarme para que me acueste contigo"_ Sus palabras fluyen a través de mi mente y alejo mis manos. Sus cejas se entretejen juntas y doy un paso atrás justo cuando se abre la puerta. De mala gana, Naruto arrastra la mirada lejos de mí.

—Tiempo de calentar amigo—le informa Jiraiya. Cierra la puerta y nos quedamos otras ves solos.

—Debería irme...—Me aparto de él, sintiendo sus ojos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

—¿Estas lista?—. Él me llama y puedo oír su habitual tono seguro de regreso

Lo enfrento.

—¿Para qué?

Los labios de Naruto se sacuden en las esquinas antes de curvarse en una sonrisa por completo… Todos los rastros de la relación extrañamente intima que acabamos de compartir, se fueron, sustituidos por su actitud arrogante.

—Para el viaje de tu vida.

Me burlo de él y abro la puerta.

—Buena suerte—. Digo por encima de mi hombro.

… **o.o…**

Me hago bolita en mi silla, estoy nerviosa. A mi lado Sakura no deja de ver el suelo por que Sasuke a su lado o eso creo yo.

Una vos sale por el altavoz, haciéndome ligeramente dar un respingo.

—Señores y señoras, la última pelea de esta noche está a punto de comenzar—un escalofrió rueda por mi espina dorsal.—Luchando en la esquina roja, el subcampeón del Torneo del 2012 de la MMAC, procedente de Konoha, Japón ¡Narutoooo Uzuuumakiiii!

En el momento justo, la multitud se pone de pie y mis oídos golpean mientras gritos rasgan alrededor de la arena. Me las arreglo para estar en mi asiento. Mi corazón se acelera, mi cabeza gira un poco rápido y no estoy segura si es miedo o adrenalina. No puedo verlo, pero a través de los altavoces, escucho su canción tocando. Nunca la he oído ante... Cierro los ojos y trato de escucharla.

 **Nunca he tenido a la muerte o morir**  
 **solo temo nunca tratar,**  
 **yo soy lo que soy,**  
 **solo dios puede juzgarme, ahora**  
 **una oportunidad, todo comienza esta noche**  
 **incluso si consigo tres strikes**  
 **Voy a ir por ello**  
 **Este momento nos pertenece**  
 **y no soy con quien jugar**  
 **Porque puedo ser peligroso**  
 **Ver a estas personas con las que ando**  
 **Este momento nos pertenece.**

Puedo sentir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios por su canción de introducción. Es un tipo de canción tan Naruto. Abro los ojos mientras Naruto rodea la esquina. Su sudadera con capucha negra cubre la mayor parte de su rostro, pero puedo ver sus labios carnosos que sobresalen ligeramente debido a su protector bucal. Su sudadera con capucha descansa abierta sobre su pecho, dejando al descubierto esa deliciosa sección media _¡Concéntrate mujer!,_ y los guantes negros que no cubren el final de sus dedos adornan sus manos. Flexiona sus dedos a su lado. Jiraiya y otros tres tipos del equipo de Naruto lo siguen hasta la puerta de la jaula, pero solo Jiraiya pasa adentro con Naruto. Naruto se quita la sudadera de un tirón, exponiendo toda la fuerza de sus músculos y noto un tatuaje a través de su cadera que dice " _Somos los dueños_ "

 _Interesante._

Le entrega su sudadera a Jiraiya. Jiraiya se interpone en la cara de Naruto para motivarlo. El golpea a Naruto el hombro un par de veces antes de que abandone el ring.  
Naruto rebota en sus dedos de los pies para mantenerse en calor.

Ignora todos los gritos, aplausos de los espectadores y su mirada circula el centro, antes de aterrizar en mí. Siento el calor de mis mejillas. Me guiña un ojo y yo solo le puedo regresar una sonrisa. Los músculos sobresalen del brazo de Naruto mientras lo atraviesa en el aire. La multitud se vuelve loca. Chillidos agudos, rugidos varoniles y comentarios traviesos se lanzan a su dirección. El me mira y mueve rápidamente sus cejas como si acabara de probar algo. Él quiere que vea cuantas personas lo quieren.

Ellos lo aman. Él es puro "hombre" y domina el ring con su mera presencia. Su música se corta y la voz del locutor inunda la habitación. Yo no alejo mis ojos de Naruto. Su fachada arrogante se funde en un aspecto más serio. Sus ojos se oscurecen y se estira en toda su estatura. Es como una pared de ladrillos de sexo y músculos.

—Presentan al concursante final para esta noche, luchando a través de la jaula en la esquina azul en su primera competición amateur, ¡Frenedi Kenneeedyyyy!

En la fila, la multitud aplaude y anima. Es ruidoso, pero no tan fuerte como lo fueron para Naruto. Quiero hundirme en mi silla pero la mano de Sakura se envuelve alrededor de la mía. Su rodillas están rebotando y se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Nerviosa?—. Río hacia ella.

—Un poco...

La música cambia repentinamente, tampoco la reconozco pero da un poco de miedo pero no tanto como el mismísimo Kennedy. Los chicos se miran que son fuertes pero Kennedy tiene la ventaja. Camina por las escaleras con una fachada arrogante, nos mira de reojo a mí y a Sakura y eleva una fina ceja negra.

Sube al cuadrilátero y empieza a saltar sobre sus dedos, Naruto hace lo mismo, Jiraiya le dice que hacer mientras que Naruto asiente frenéticamente.

—Muy bien chicos nada de golpes bajos—dice el referir—choquen los puños.

Pero ninguno los choco.

La gente queda muda por unos segundos por ver la palpable seriedad de estos jugadores, chocan los puños y la gente comienza a gritar. Los dos chicos se van a sus esquinas y se ponen un protector bucal.

El tintineo de la campana me hiso dar un respingo, Naruto me mira de reojo y me guiña un ojo, ruedo los ojos con una sonrisa.

Kennedy es el primero en dar un golpe zurdo pero Naruto se quitó segundos antes de que lo golpeara, Naruto aprovecha el desconcierto del oponente y le pega una patada en el estómago, el contrincante se tambalea, pero se pone derecho una vez más. Naruto da vueltas en el ring junto con Kennedy, como si los dos se estuviesen casando. Una vez más Kennedy quiere llevar el ritmo pero Naruto no se deja, se agarran por los hombros y caen al suelo, Naruto le hace una llave en su mano y Kennedy tiene la cara roja. No sé en que momento Kennedy se quitó de esa llave y se pone de pie, le da una patada el pierna a Naruto y este hace una seña de dolor.

Mire de reojo que Sasuke tenía una orgullosa sonrisa de medio lado, sin perder más tiempo miro a Naruto de nuevo, le está pegando a Kennedy en el piso, pero, este se cubre con las manos. Se levantan y se miran a los ojos. Naruto se abalanza hacia él y Kennedy cae de espaldas, le hace otra llave, pero, este se aleja y le da la espalda a Naruto y ese fue su error… Naruto salta y le pega con los nudillos en su nariz. Kennedy cae y no se levanta.

La campana suena y se acabó la pelea.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. El referir levanta la mano de Naruto y este busca mis ojos, lo mire y sonreí. Se abaja con una toalla en su cuello y me agarra la mano, mire sobre mis hombros que Sakura se quedó con Sasuke hablando. Entramos las puertas y solo nos quedamos los dos.

Trague duro. Agacho mi cabeza y lo miro.

—Espérame aquí—me dice en tono sexi—me iré a duchar, te llevare a tu casa.

Le iba a replicar que "No era necesario" pero se dio la vuelta y entra a un pequeño cuarto. Deje escapar un suspiro. Me siento en un taburete, miro la habitación como si fuera algo espectacular. Tocan la puerta y me levanto, la abro y me quede totalmente muda.

Sasuke y Sakura se están besando, okey, "Sasuke obliga a Sakura a besarlo".  
Como no me miraban me aclare la garganta, rápidamente los dos chicos se detienen y me miran de reojo, se separan y Sakura me sonríe forzadamente.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dije lo más inocentemente que pude. Los dos chicos se voltean a ver—¿Y bien?

—Uh, vine a decirte que Sasuke me llevara a mi casa—Sakura fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke y me mira devuelta y me sonríe—. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. ¿O quieres ir al cine mañana?

—Vendrá conmigo, saldremos—. Fruncí el ceño al oír esa declaración por parte de Naruto—. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Hice un puchero, Sakura me abraza y se despide de mí eufóricamente. Sasuke me da un asentimiento de cabeza y los dos chicos salen por la parte de atrás.

—¿Cómo porque te crees mi dueñ…?—No acabe de decir nada porque Naruto se estampa a mis labios, cierra la puerta y me lleva a la esquina, me agarra mi trasero y me carga, inmediatamente pongo mis pies en su cintura, me muerde el labio y gemí. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes, nos miramos a los ojos y le pegue un puñetazo en su hombro—¡Idiota que te crees por besarme así!—Naruto se ríe y su risa retumba por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Lo fulmino con la mirada y me cruzo de brazos.—¡Bájame!

Naruto me da un besa en la mejilla y me abaja. Entrelaza sus manos con la mía y caminamos hacia afuera, miro nuestras manos… se ven perfectas juntas. Sonreí ¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo!?, quería quitar su mano pero me rendí cuando él trazo círculos imaginarios en mi mano.

Salimos y los flashes no se hicieron esperar, los reporteros me ponen el micrófono cerca de mi boca e incluso creo que tendré un labio roto.

Una señorita se pone enfrente de mí y dice:—¿Usted es la nueva conquista de Naruto Uzumaki?

—¿Nueva?—Repetí incrédula y negué con la cabeza—Soy su amiga—aclare—, solo somos amigos.

—¿Desde cuándo los amigos se agarran de la mano?—Comentó Naruto a la misma señorita—Y ella no es mi nueva novia—una petulante sonrisa se le formo—es mi nuevo _reto…_

* * *

 _La canción original es_ _ **Young Will and Free**_ _de_ _ **Snoop Dog**_ _y_ _ **wiz Khalifa**_ _¡Se las recomiendo mucho! ¡Escúchenla y sabrán porque es "tan Naruto"!_

 _Un fuerte abrazo para todas esas personas que leen esta historia y un ¡Sexi luchador rubio y con ojos azules, para todas!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. CINCO

**CINCO**

* * *

— _ **N**_ aruto _Uzumaki uno de los mejores jugadores de la MMCA sale con una celebridad del modelaje. Hinata Hyuga._ _ **«**_ _¿Nueva?_ _ **»**_ _Repitió con incredulidad la modelo._ _ **«**_ _S_ _olo somos amigos_ _ **»**_ _Aclaró ella._ _ **«**_ _¿Desde cuándo los amigos se agarran de la mano?" Dijo en tono juguetón el subcampeón de la MMCA_ _ **«**_ _ella no es mi nuevo juguete_ _ **»**_ _prosiguió el luchador._ _ **«**_ _Ella es mi nuevo reto…_ _ **»**_ _¿Sera acaso que ellos saldrán juntos adelante? Porque claramente ellos son de mundos muy distintos…_

Sonreí lo más inocentemente que pude.

—¿Sales con ese… _ese_ luchador?

—No padre ya te lo había dicho miles de veces—mire el reloj de su despacho—, tengo que irme a la escuela. Quiero estudiar muchooo. Ya sabes como siempre.

—Señorita—me senté de nuevo—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Solté un bufido.

—No andamos papá solo somos… uh ¿conocidos?

—¿Y qué hacías en unas peleas de esa calaña?—me removí nerviosa por su intensa mirada—. Quiero que te cases con un hombre de empresa no un "luchador"

—Tú no puedes decir con quien me caso o no—replique—, mamá estaría orgullosa de él. A ella le encantaban esa clase de luchas.

—Pero desgraciadamente tu madre no está—mi padre se pasa las manos con frustración a la cara—. Si él te quiere bienvenido sea pero si le hace algo a mi princesa lo mato ¿entiendes?

—Papá no quiero tener una relación… todavía. No andamos, solo somos amigos. Nada más.

—Te creo hija—se levanta y se acomoda su fino traje—Neji vendrá en cuatro días.

—¿Neji?—No pude no sonar molesta—¿Por qué viene?

—Viene a invitarte a su boda.

—¿Boda?—soné sorprendida—¿Quién se casa?—Mi padre me mira serio—Oh él se casa…. Si… no me avises cuando venga—me levanto y corro hacia la puerta.

… **o…o…**

Pares de ojos se posaron en mi cuando entre al pasillo. Alce una ceja y camino lentamente. Sakura me esperaba en mi casillero, me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Naruto ayer?—La fulmine con la mirada—. Lo tomare como un "mal" ¿Qué paso?

—No fue—susurre.

—¿Qué? No te escuche.

—¡No fue!

Sakura se aleja un poco de mi.

—Oh, um, bueno creo que fue a el gimnasio a no sé qué. Me dijo Sasuke ayer. Pensé que Naruto te había avisado.

—Pues no lo hiso—cerré el casillero de un portazo—, nunca me había pasado eso. ¿A mí?

—¡Vamos! No andes de llorona—me atrae hacia ella y me abraza—¿Quieres un refresco del comedor?—Asentí—¿Dulces?—Asentí de nuevo con una sonrisa—. Entonces vamos.

Caminamos por el gran pasillo, algunas chicas murmuraban entre si cuando nos vieron pasar, entramos a la cafetería y nos fuimos directo a comprar. Compramos muchos dulces…

—¿Panditas o viboritas?—Pregunta Sakura.

—¿Las dos cosas?

—¡Sabe!—chocamos puños y compramos un montón de viboritas y panditas.

Nos dimos vuelta cuando compramos.

—Me gustan más las viboritas verdes ¿y a ti?

—Me gustan más las rojas—dice Sakura, mira hacia el frente y se queda muda—has como si platicaras conmigo.

—¿Hu? ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? ¿Jugando con muñecas? ¿Cacarear?

—Ja… ja—Sakura rodo sus hermosos ojos verdes—Naruto viene hacia acá.

—Mierda—murmure, mire de reojo y Naruto venía con ese tal Sasuke—, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

—¡Sí!—Dice Sakura «horrorizada»

Abrí los ojos como platos—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Dime!?

—Ojos…, boca…, nariz

La fulmine con la mirada, suelta una risotada como si le estuviera dando un ataque cardiaco.

—Ja… já—mire sobre mis hombros y…. esos hermosos ojos azules me miraban con una sonrisa.

— _Amor mío—_ dice Naruto poniendo sus enormes y fuertes brazos en mi nuca—¿Ya viste como te miras hermosa en primera plana?

Lo fulmine con la mirada—¿Ha?¿Esa foto que parecemos novios?

Frunció el ceño—¿No éramos novios desde ayer?

—Me largo.

—Te acompaño—dijo Sakura con cara de enojada.

Nos agarramos de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida.

—¿¡No eran nuestras novias desde ayer!?—Gritan los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Mire a Sakura y asentimos las dos juntas. Sakura levanto la mano derecha y yo la izquierda, le mandamos dedo a los dos tipos de atrás.

Los dos chicos sueltan una carcajada y sus pasos rápidos no se hicieron esperar, sentí unas fuertes brazos en mis hombros, mire hacia arriba y Naruto se ponía sus lentes, mire hacia el otro lado y Sasuke se ponía también sus lentes. Mire a Sakura y las dos nos encogimos de hombros con una sonrisa…

Salimos al pasillo y las bocas en "o" no se hicieron esperar, nos paramos sincronizadamente y mire a Naruto, sonríe y me paro de puntitas, nuestros labios ya casi se juntaban pero…

—¡Auch!

Le había pegado una vez más en sus partes, mire a mi amiga y esta estaba enojada… con un Sasuke en el piso.

—¿¡Que te pasa mujer!?—Naruto se quita sus lentes con una mano—¿¡No quieres tener hijos!?

Cerré los ojos con frustración, camino hacia la salida y rápidamente un sobre peso en mis hombros me hiso mirar un poco arriba.

—Eres la mejor—me dice Sakura con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabías?

—See—la agarro de la cintura—¿Algún plan?

Sakura se encoje de hombros—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

—Sep—me encojo de hombros—¿De quién es?

Sakura sonríe— _Amigas…_

* * *

 **C** uando Sakura dijo: _es una fiesta pequeña_. Le creí sin dudarlo. Pero ahora…; La mansión estaba repleta de luces, chicos bebiendo, fumando y haciendo… quien sabe que tanto entre la oscuridad.

Camine con las manos metidas en mis vaqueros, camine hacia la entrada y sin permiso entre. Sakura estaba recargada en la barra improvisada, con una margarita con un color azul eléctrico. Camine hacia ella con una sonrisa, me pongo enfrente de ella, tarda varios minutos en mirar a verme, cuando me mira sonríe.

— _Heyt_ —dice recorriéndose en otro banquito.

— _Quiubo._

—Nada, aquí normal.

—¿Bebiendo?

Se encoje de hombros y dice:— _Hombres,_ ya lo sabes.

—Sabes que—dije sin pena alguna, Sakura me mira con una ceja alzada—, tráeme una margarita. Hay que hacer nuestra primera peda juntas.

—¡Seee!—Me abrasa por el cuello—. ¡Meserooo!—Rápidamente un hombre se pone enfrente de ella—. Chupitos, margaritas y algo más fuerte. Aquí. Y. Ahora.

El mesero asintió frenéticamente y desapareció. Mire la pista improvisada llena de cuerpos sudorosos y las hormonas al cien. Sakura bailaba en su silla de un lado a otro, la imite. Varios minutos después llegaron los chupitos y las margaritas. En ese momento empezó la fiesta para ambas…

 _ **3 Margaritas y 5 chupitos después…**_

—No… hip—Sakura baila la macarena con una escoba—¡Noo entiendooo, hip, a loos hoombres!

Levante mi copa y asentí.—Eeestamos—hipo—, igual.

—¿Porqueee son taaaan idiotasss?—Las lágrimas de Sakura no me pasaron por desapercibidas, llore con ella—. ¡Te amo amiguis!

—¡Yo también!—La abrase y le di un sorbo a mi margarita rosa. Me separe de ella y levante mi copa al cielo—¡Salud por nosotras!

Sakura asintió con más lágrimas—¡Por nosotras!

De repente la música se corta y empieza una ya muy conocida para las dos, inmediatamente miramos a la entrada y abrimos los ojos como platos.

Naruto caminaba con muchos chicos… ¿guapos? Hasta humo flotaba en el aire entre ellos dándoles una bienvenida sorprendente...

—¡Damas y caballeros!—Dice el DJ desde su pódium—¡El rey de las peleas está aquí! ¡Narutoooo Uzumaaaaaki!

Las voces chillonas, silbidos y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Naruto caminaba con una soberbia bastante perfecta para él.

Sakura frunció el ceño e hice algo que me arrepentiría—otra vez—toda mi vida.

—¡Buuuuu!—Grite como loca, Sakura me mira con cara de _¿Qué pedo contigo?—_ ¡Sáquenlos!

Sakura sonríe y asiente:—¡Buuu! ¡No sirven para nada!

Inmediatamente los chicos enarcaron una ceja, buscan entre la multitud las personas babosas que hacían el ruido, fruncieron el ceño y… nuestras miradas chocaron.

—¿Hinata?

Trague duro, los chicos se acercaban a nosotras amenazadoramente y seximente. ¿Seximente? ¿Enserio? ¡Ni siquiera sé si está en el diccionario español o japonés!

—¿Si amiguis?

—¡Corre!

Tire la copa e inmediatamente corrí a las escaleras, todo rastro de borrachera paso al segundo plano, Sakura agarra mi mano y corrimos a un balcón.

—¿¡Enserio Sakura!?—Grite fulminándola con la mirada — No mames ¿¡Un puto balcón!?

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo pensar cuando te quieren matar?

—Tienes razón—susurre. Mire hacia abajo y había una alberca.—Saltemos.

—Si aja…—la mire con cara de "no me jodas que hablo enserio"—¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Avente mi celular al asiento y mire al pasillo, sombras se aproximaban a nosotras.

—¿Lista?

—Mierda…—se quitó sus tenis—…. ¿Qué puede pasar? _Nada_ ¿cierto?

Mire sobre mis hombros y dos chicos venían hacia nosotras, sin dudarlo dos veces agarre la mano de Sakura, arrime el sillón y saltamos con un gritillo de niñas…; sentí el agua helada en mi cuerpo, Salí a la superficie e inmediatamente fui hacia las escaleras, mi camiseta se había rasgado con quien sabe qué cosa, Sakura estaba sorprendida mientras se quitaba con una mano el agua de la cara… salimos a la superficie y miramos hacia arriba, los chicos se agachaban en el barandal sorprendidos…

—¡Naruto, Sasuke!—Grito el pelirrojo—¡Están abajo, no suban!

Mire a Sakura, la agarre de la mano y empezamos a correr, íbamos dando la vuelta a la mansión pero unos brazos se posaron en mi cintura, di un gritillo junto con el de Sakura, Sasuke la agarraba y la subía a su hombro, Naruto no dudo y me puso arriba de él. Le pegaba en su espalda pero me rendí cuando subía las escaleras, todas las personas miraban mi trasero, me aventó sin ninguna delicadeza a una cama, me levanto sobre mis hombros y él se quitaba una camiseta a cuadros negros y anaranjados, botón por botón. Trague duro cuando un tatuaje — que no estaba antes, estoy muy segura —, se dio paso. Era un espiral que se formaba en su ombligo, y alrededor tenía más manchitas negras, quedaba a la perfección con sus seis cuadros bien formados en su torso.

—Póntela—dijo mientras me aventaba su camiseta a mi cara—. No quiero que nadie vea esos perfectos pechos… que son _míos._

Palidecí. Mire hacia abajo y mi blusa estaba desgarrada sobre mis pechos, mi brasear lila con encaje negro en la orilla salto a la vista. Sin dudarlo me puse esa enorme camiseta y no pase por desapercibido su olor.

—¿G-gracias?

Maldije por titubear, Naruto se acomodó en una cómoda y cruza sus pies, enarca una fina ceja rubia, no me había dado cuenta que casi en la punta estaba una pequeña cicatriz…

—¿Quieres algo de beber?—. Pregunta mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—No gracias—me levanto de la cama y mire que estaba empapada—. Me tengo que ir.

Toque el picaporte, pero, una grande mano se aferró a la otra, mire esos hermosos ojos azules y Naruto sonríe. Me acerca hacia él, y me besa mi mejilla, cerré los ojos. Los abrí y no pude resistirme más, agarre su cuello y me estampe a sus labios. Me aferre a él que dolía tanto, me paro de puntitas—lo más que pude—, y pedí entrar, Naruto me recibió de inmediato, agarra con una mano mi trasero y me hace ponerla atrás de él, algo me hacía calentarme de inmediato, nos separamos un poco y jadeábamos. Agarró mis caderas y me puso en la cama, besó con delicadeza mi cuello, dando poco a poco besos románticos por mi clavícula, mis uñas se aferraban a sus hombros, poco a poco sus manos jugaban con los botones de su camiseta, soltó un gruñido y la desgarró. Solté una risilla.

—¿Te diviertes?—Pregunta Naruto haciendo la camiseta para atrás todo lo que puede. Me sonroje de inmediato, me levante un poco y deposite un beso en sus labios—. A divertirnos se ha dicho.

Bajo todo lo que pudo mi brasear y mis pechos estaban expuestos, me los tape con la mano, mire hacia otro lado que no sea Naruto. Nunca me habían gustado mis pechos, eran muy grandes para una chica tan pequeña como yo, siempre me habían avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa?—Naruto enarca una ceja—¿Hinata eres… vir…?

—No me gustan—susurre sonrojándome más. Nunca me había sonrojado tanto en un día.

—¿Qué no te gusta?—Dijo incrédulo. Miro hacia abajo, mis manos exactamente, y sonríe como un bobo—. Son perfectas para mí—me abaja las manos y me empieza a acariciarlas, jadee—, son tan… lindas… tan… grandes.

Baja su rostro y algo húmedo se depositó en mi pezón, cerré los ojos fuertemente. Una mano se aferraba a mi pecho derecho y una lengua se aferraba la otra. ¿Cómo me hacía esto? Apenas nos conocemos, apenas y hablamos, y además me dejo plantada el domingo sin ningún mensaje de "oye Hinata no iré" o "Hinata me salió un improvisto" pero y ni eso hiso…

 **«** Solo es pasar el rato… solo eso, nada más. **»**

Trazaba círculos con su lengua, se fue a mi otro pecho y entrelace mis manos en su cabello poniendo más su boca en mi pezón… pero tan pronto como comenzó… _acabo._

—¡Vamos Naruto!—Decía Sakura desde afuera—¡Si le haces algo te mato!

 _¡Te amo tanto Sakura!,_ _ **PENSE**_ _, ¡Te conseguiré a Sasuke! ¡Te lo prometo!_

Avente a Naruto y me puse todo lo que tenía "mal", "bien". Le di un beso a Naruto y Salí.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos por ver mi pelo revuelto, sonríe como diciendo _"Oshe, si"_

—No… no… es lo que te imaginas.

—¿Qué?—Dice inocentemente—, yo no estoy diciendo nada.

—Necesito más alcohol.

Sakura sonríe—. ¿Margaritas de uva?

—Margaritas de uva….

 _ **Muchas, pero muchas, margaritas después…**_

No sabía en qué momento estaba en las piernas de Naruto mirando a Sasuke y Sakura besarse, y también no sé porque los mirábamos de lado.

—¡Ya, ya!—Dijo Sasori (amigo de Naruto y Sasuke)—¡Solo eran cinco segundos no veinte!

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, le dio un beso en la boca a Sakura… ¡Ahí hubo lengua! ¡Lo vi con estos hermosos ojos míos!

—¿Quién sigue?—Dijo Shikamaru, un chico un poco (o se miraba) cansado.

—¡Yo!—Grita Suigetsu (otro amigo de Naruto y novio de… ejem una zorra de la escuela)—¿Verdad o Reto Hinata?

Lo mire con cara de ¿Me? Me faltaba poner la mano en mi pecho.

—¡Reto!—Dijo Sakura sin dudar y "por mí".

—¡Que te beses con Naruto!

He de aclarar que no me paso por desapercibido el billete de cien dolaras que paso por mi trasero.

—P…pero.

—Si no lo cumples es hacer otro reto más feo.—Suigetsu mueve las cejas de un lado a otro.

—¿Y cómo que sería…?—Pregunte (todavía tenía mis cinco sentidos en alerta)

—Umm—se hace el pensativo—¡Besarte con el más feo de la fiesta!

Sin dudarlo, agarre a Naruto de la camiseta — otra que se había puesto y se miraba bien— y lo estampe a mis labios, sus grandes manos se acoplaban perfecto en mi cabeza, me agarra el pelo con fuerza pero no dolía, lo hacía… _excitante._

En mi cabeza—o mi mente—, solo estaba Naruto y sus besos tan malditamente adictivos, no me importo los gritos de mis "compañeros" de que ya habían pasado muchos segundos, Naruto les mando dedo y me reí en el beso. Me despegue un poco de ese sexi luchador que me encantaba y deposite mi cara en su cuello dándole besos, sentía sus escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Naruto me hacía tener cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían, Naruto era un imán… si un maldito imán que hacia nunca separarme de él. Me hacía "quererlo" y a la vez unas ganas de estrangularlo con una almohada.

—No hagas eso—susurró Naruto en mi oreja—, ¿O quieres que te lleve a la cama devuelta?

Muy tentador…

—¡Llegamos _Bitches!_

Fruncí el ceño… esa vos se me hacía muy conocida.

Mire hacia el frente y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules.

—No mames—susurre.—¡Ino!

Ino mira incrédula, busca con la mirada mi vos y me encuentra. Abre los ojos como platos y sonríe.

—¡Hinata!

Me levanto de las piernas de Naruto e Ino me abraza.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—Grite dando saltitos de emoción.

Ino era una de las mejores modelos de Japón, era hermosa y lista. Nos hicimos amigas la primera vez que fui por los (primeros) diseños que modele en Japón, estaba nerviosa y ella me ayudo a encontrarlos y desde ahí nos hicimos amigas.

—¡Vieja!, te dije que vendría en estos días.

—No me acuerdo, no me he "metido" a Facebook desde hace rato.

Ino rueda los ojos, chasquea los dedos e inmediatamente "Tenten" llega a su lado.

—Quiero que canceles las fotografías para la revista _Top Model_ —Le dice Ino a Tenten—, ha y traerme un poco de Champan, _porfas._

—Sip.

Tenten, me hace un asentimiento y yo se lo devuelvo.

—¿Y ahora porque estas enojada con Tenten?

—Ay ¡Se va a casar!—Hace un puchero—¡Me dejara sola y tendrá hijos!

—Tarde o temprano iba a pasar y lo sabes ¿no?

—¡Si pero no pensé que sería tan pronto!

Mire hacia el frente y Sakura se besaba con Sasuke.

Esta no pierde el tiempo, decidí.

—¿Quién te invito a la fiesta?

—Una amiga, que en este momento, se está besuqueando con mi ex.

Mire a Naruto y este me miraba con una ceja alzada, miro hacia Sakura y… no ME LO PUEDO CREER.

—¿Sakura es tu amiga?

—Si—contesta—¿Conoces a esa frentona?

—¡Oye idiota!—Sakura se levanta de Sasuke—¡No porque me esté besando con alguien, no significa que no te puedo escuchar! ¡Además estas gorda!

Ino rodo los ojos, le manda dedo a Sakura y me sonríe. Mira hacia el frente y mira a Sasuke con "desprecio"

—Hey sigues igual de hermosa Ino.

Sakura abre la boca y yo también… pffs si, sé que Ino es mi amiga pero o sea esta Sakura ahí, parada a menos de un metro.

—Lo sé—levantó la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que una copa de Champan se depositó en su mano—, tu… bueno sigues igual de… bonito.

—Gracias—Sasuke le guiño un ojo.

— _Aprecia lo que tienes_ Sasuke—escuche decir a Ino—, o si no te juro que no tendrás hijos en muchooos años.

—Bien, bien—se levanta y le da un beso a Sakura en la frente—. Búscame cuando acabes con tus amigas ¿sí?

—Haber…

Sasuke asiente y se va.

—Bueno—escuche soltar un suspiro—, Hinata estaré por allá, cuando te aburras de esta fresita vienes ¿de acuerdo?

—Naruto—Ino apretó los dientes—, púdrete.

—Vale, Ino sigues igual de hermosa—le da un beso en el cachete—, primita.

—¡No lo digas en público!

—Upss se me olvido—se acerca amenazadoramente a mí, me agarra de la cintura y yo no tuve más remedio que ponerle las manos en su nuca—, ¿vienes?—negué con una sonrisa. Me da un beso en los labios y mordió mi labio inferior—, no bebas tanto.

—¡Pfff! ¡Eso era lo que íbamos hacer Naruto!—lo recrimina Ino—¡Piérdete!

Naruto levanta sus manos en forma de rendición y se aleja de nosotras.

—Nenas—dice Ino en tono de "oh si"—¡A divertirnos!

* * *

 **U** n gemido de dolor salió de mi garganta, esta, se sentía arenosa. Me llevo las manos a mi cabeza y esta retumba con mis pensamientos, me levanto pero unos fuertes brazos se envuelven en mi cintura, miro hacia abajo y Naruto tenía su cara en mis pechos, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué coño paso ayer?—Susurre.

Jamás, enserio, JAMAS vuelvo a tomar. Me zafe de Naruto, baje al piso helado y voy y busco el baño, lo encontré a tres puertas del corredor, me mire en el espejo y me miraba fatal. Me lave la cara y con dedo me cepille los dientes con una pasta.

Algo picaba en mi cintura.

Me rasque un poco pero me ardió más. Mire hacia abajo—todavía llevaba la camiseta de Naruto—, me la subí un poco y palidecí.

Una fina letra negra estaba grabada en mi piel para siempre, una… _**N**_

—¡Naruto Uzumaki!—Di un portazo al baño, mi respiración era irregular y en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar. Llegue al cuarto y Naruto tenía una grande almohada en su cara—¿¡Porque tengo un tatuaje de tu inicial en mi cintura…!?

Naruto se quita la almohada y me mira frunciendo el ceño. Rápidamente mire su cadera y este se quedó pasmado, me avente a la cama y subí su camiseta….

 _ **H**_ ….

Lo mire a los ojos y este sonreía.

—Te mato… enserio, te mato…

* * *

Gracias por sus **"lindos"** comentarios, nos vemos 7u7


	6. SEIS

**S.E.I.S**

* * *

—¿¡No es para tanto!?—Exclame. Naruto se acomoda mejor en las almohadas—¡Respóndeme!

—Hinata por favor…—dice—, ven vamos a dormir.

—¡No!—chille.

Naruto rueda los ojos.—No me acuerdo de nada, te lo vuelvo a repetir.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, mi cabeza dolía, mi cadera dolía, todo el cuerpo dolía. _TODO_ dolía, mire a Naruto. Los recuerdos de anoche llegaron como un rayo de luz a mi cabeza, yo sentada en las piernas de Naruto jugando a "verdad o reto", después la vos de Ino, las inmensas ganas de estrujarla… _alto._

—No… no… lo…, hicimos… el… ¿amor?

Naruto sonríe y asiente— _See._

Abrí los ojos como platos… perdí lo único importante de mi cuerpo y con un luchador que apenas conozco. No pude reprimir las lágrimas, una a una caía al piso y hacia un recorrido silencioso. Naruto me mira incrédulo y se abaja de la cama, solo traía puesto unos bóxer. Se acerca a mí pero retrocedo.

—Hinata—susurra, me agarra del brazo.

—¡No me toques!—Retrocedí y me pegue con la pared.—¿Ya estarás feliz? ¿Verdad?—me limpie las lágrimas con las palmas, yo ya no podía hacer nada… todo se había perdido en un maldito día de borrachera. Primero el tatuaje y luego lo de… mire a Naruto con profundo odio—¿Por qué yo? ¡Maldita sea!—Pase mis manos en mi nuca—. Ahora ve dile a todo el mundo que lo hicimos y con la nueva —suelto una risa seca—. Eres despreciable.

Naruto frunció el ceño—. ¡Yo no te hice nada!—espeta—¡No lo hicimos!

—Pero…

—Ahora me queda claro que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, eres una mocosa, mimada e insolente—me interrumpe—. Lárgate de mi casa, tu coche está aparcado. Nadie tiene derecho de replicarme nada.

—¡Entonces para qué me dices "see"!

Bufa—¿No has escuchar bromas mañaneras?

—Con eso no se juega—le pegue un puñetazo en su brazo—¡Con eso no se juega!

Agarre mis botas y salgo del cuarto, casi me caigo en las escaleras. Baje dando zancadas a las cristalizadas escaleras, parecían de vidrio y que en cualquier momento se romperían. Me encontré con más cristales, pise el último escalón y se escuchó que rompían cosas, mire sobre mis hombros y la puerta blanca de Naruto estaba entre abierta. Dude unos segundos pero al final corrí hacia el cuarto.

Me llevo una mano a la boca, Naruto tenía la cabeza apoyada en la esquina en la pared, floreros estaban rompidos y que decir sobre la cama, estaba roto el respaldo. Mire a Naruto y respiraba con dificultas y que decir que estaba rojo de coraje.

Me acerco a él y pongo mi palma en su hombro, voltea y abre los ojos como platos.

—P-perdóname—dije—. No debí decirte esas cosas.

Sonríe con melancolía y me acerca a él, pone un brazo en mi nuca y besa mi frente, mi cara estaba hundida en su cuello.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así, sin decir o hacer nada.

—Te necesito—dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mí—. _Aquí_ , _ahora_ , para _siempre._

—Apenas nos conocemos—reí—. Primero gáname y veremos.

Enarca una ceja—¿No te gusto?

Cerré los ojos—… _si_ pero _no._

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que hay que darnos más tiempo.

Asiente—. Te doy tres días para que te enamores de mí.

—Mas—dije apretando los dientes.

—Bueno—ríe—, cuatro días—lo fulmine con la mirada—. Hasta que tú digas.

—Suena bien.

Asiente y me suelta, se sienta en la cama y me pongo enfrente de él. Me mira a los ojos y sonreí… Caí rendida con esa sonrisa…

… **o…o…**

—¡No manches!

Mire con Incredulidad a Sakura e Ino. Estábamos en una cafetería del Hotel donde se hospedaba Ino y sus fieles ayudantes.

—¿Qué...?

Las dos chicas chillaron, me subieran la blusa y miraban con una "O" mi tatuaje, aún seguía un poco rojo.

—¡No puede ser!—Ino lo toco como si fuera oro puro—… estás loca Hinata.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Y Naruto también lo tiene?—Pregunta Sakura, como miró mi expresión dijo:—¡No mames!

—Ya se—agarre una servilleta y jugaba con ella—, es de locos.

—¡Re-locos!

—Pero sabes perfectamente que no te conviene ¿cierto?—Ino me agarra de la mano y continúa:—será todo lo que quieras Hinata pero fiel no es. Lo conozco desde que nací, somos primos y lo quiero, no públicamente, pero lo quiero. Pero también te quiero a ti y por eso te lo digo. No quiero que salgas lastimada…

—Gracias Ino—dije irónicamente.

—Pero…

Fruncí el ceño.

—Se nota de inmediato que te quiere… mucho. Dale una oportunidad, tal vez solo tal vez pueda cambiar, por ti.

Le iba a decir que "Gracias por preocuparte por mi" pero mi celular sonó. Una foto de Naruto durmiendo -sin camisa, y con sus tatuajes a la vista-apareció. ¿Cuándo demonios la tome? El celular seguía timbrando, deslice el dedo y deje escapar un suspiro.

— _¿Molesto?_

—Siempre.

Naruto suelta una carcajada _—¿Qué haces, nena?_

—Estoy con tu prima.

—¡No lo digas públicamente!

— _Oh si, Ino yo también te quiero_ —dice Naruto irónicamente.

—¿Verdad que si?—Sakura levanto a Ino para dejarme a solas—¿Qué pasa?

— _Quiero que vengas a comer hoy a mi casa._

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué?

— _Lo que escuchaste. Cena. Hoy. Casa._

Mire a Sakura y a Ino y me miraban con los ojos como platos.

—Claro—suspire—¿En dónde?

— _Te mando la dirección en mensaje, no te tardes nena._

Sonreí.

—Jamás…

* * *

 **H** abíamos dejado a Ino en su hotel, tenía muchas cosas por hacer en una revista, entrevistas, reportajes de su vida y muchas cosas más. Tenía un poco de nervios pues, según ella, la Pasarela En Japón serian en estos días… y claro nos invitó a mí y a Sakura para ayudarla con sus propios diseños, yo acepte de inmediato y claro Sakura también. 5 días desde hoy, 1200 horas, 123456 segundos para saber mi futuro, para saber que pasara con mi futuro.

"No malgastes esta oportunidad" Dijo Ino mirándome a los ojos "O te arrepentirás toda la vida"

"Estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces en la vida" Prosigue Sakura con suspenso "Ponte a la altura Hinata"

— _ **G**_ _uau._

Eso fue lo primero que Sakura dijo cuando miro a Sasuke hacer ejercicio. Solté una pequeña risita, esta chica estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke creo que sintió la penetrante mirada acosadora de Sakura que voltea a nuestra dirección, Sakura dio un respingo y voltea hacia el otro lado. Sasuke negó divertido con la cabeza, se quita sus guantes y agarra una toalla blanca, se la pone en la nuca y camina hacia nosotras.

—Hola—Dijo Sasuke cuando llego a nosotras, Sakura no lo miro y Sasuke frunció el ceño—¿Ya no hablas?

—Hola.

Mire con una ceja alzada a Sakura, ese _hola_ sonó tan seco que parecía una indirecta de "vete de aquí". Creo que fue por Ino.

—¿Dónde está Naruto?—Pregunto.

Sasuke me mira y dice:—Esta en la sala de boxeo—señala una puerta de vidrio—, ha estado de un buen humor hoy, ve con él.

—Sip—mire a Sakura para una aprobación, ella asiente y yo camino hacia esa puerta que me llama… las recorrí y entre.

Llegue justo a tiempo cuando Naruto le daba una patada al costal de box, pero, este no se movió… al contrario, se rompió y la arena caía esparcida al suelo. Unos cuantos señores aplaudían, Naruto los mira serios y se quita los guantes, los tira y se va a un pequeño cuarto. Me quedo parada como una tonta, me removí incomoda un par de minutos, los "señores" me miraban con una ceja alzada, los mire con cara de _¿Qué pedo?,_ me dejaron de mirar cuando Naruto salió del baño: bañado y con una gran bolsa negra como mochila.

—Hola

—Hola—agache la mirada y Naruto sonríe—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro que si—mira sobre sus hombros y los hombres pasaron saliva con dificultad—. Vámonos, nena.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y Naruto ríe, me atrae hacia él y besa mi frente, lo agarro de las caderas y le sonrió, hace un puchero y me besa en los labios, me pare de puntitas y le acaricie sus hermosas mejillas, le doy un beso en la nariz y los señores se aclaran la garganta.

—Vámonos—. Naruto rueda los ojos y agarra mi mano, me abre la puerta y lo miro con una ceja alzada—¿Qué? ¿No te puedo abrir la puerta? ¿sabes? Quiero ser un caballero para ti.

Negué con la cabeza—. Quiero que seas así como eres, eres especial Naruto…. Y no me salgas con esas babosadas, se quién eres ¿sale?

—Sale…

… **o…o…**

Durante el trayecto-no sabía con exactitud a dónde íbamos-, pensé en todos los sucesos con Naruto. Solo una cosa sabía con exactitud: gracias a eso lo conocí. Los polos opuestos se atraen y créanme que eso era realidad. ¿Una modelo con un luchador? Ilógico ¿no?

—Llegamos.

Me sobresalte al oír esa vos, mire a Naruto y me quede en blanco al ver la gran mansión que estaba enfrente de nuestras narices.

—¿Es… um… tu casa?

—Digamos que…, solo a veces—se encoje de hombros—. Mis _hermanos_ y mis padres viven allí.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Desgraciadamente sí.

—Tener hermanos no es malo—Naruto enarca una ceja como diciendo "¿Enserio?"—Bueno, no tan malo.

Naruto suelta una carcajada, niega con la cabeza y dice:

—Abájate.

—Sí señor.

Me abaje del coche y el fino pasto me recibió, caminamos a un caminito de ladrillo, subimos tres escalones y Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—se remueve su pelo, toca el timbre, me mira y dice:—Hagas lo que hagas _no los mires a los ojos…_

Le iba a decir que dé cual fumo pero la gran puerta se abrió. Fruncí el ceño al no ver a nadie.

—¡Naruto!

Mire hacia abajo y…

—Mierda—susurre.

Naruto carga a los dos gemelos y me quedo muda, esos dos niños tenían los ojos más hermosos del mundo, era una combinación entre miel en el medio, verdes grisáceos alrededor del color miel, pero se miraban más anaranjados en el medio; _pardos_ exactamente. Su pelo rubio lo tenía rapado igual que Naruto y traían una pulsera de cuero igual.

—Ellos son los gemelos Noriko y Norihiko

—Hola—dije levantando la palma de la mano—¿Cómo están?

—Bien—dijo un gemelo—¿Y tú que eres de Naruto?

—Noriko…

Una vos de mujer me hiso voltear a ver la casa.

—Mamá tu nunca me dejas hacerles preguntas embarazosas—Noriko hace un puchero adorable—, y ya sabes que me gusta que me digan Konor.

—Te llamas Noriko no "Konor"

—Cuando sea mayor de edad me lo cambiare—niega con la cabeza—, sin el permiso de papá.

—Uy que malote—dice Naruto depositando a los gemelos en el piso.

La mujer suelta una risilla y se pone una mano en la cadera y con la otra levanta un cucharon de madera amenazadoramente hacia Naruto. Naruto no dudo y se alejó dos pasos.

—Jovencito ¿Qué te he dicho…?

—Mamá aquí no—Naruto me mira de reojo y tuve mucha suerte de no reírme—. Ella es mi novia.

Mire a Naruto sorprendida ¿Somos novios? ¿Desde cuándo?

Mi sugr…. Ejem… la madre de Naruto suelta un chillido y no se en que momento unos fuertes brazos me estrangularon. Me soltó y me inspecciona.

—¡Pero pasen! ¡Está muy frio afuera!

Yo y Naruto nos miramos incrédulos, afuera estábamos a más de 31 grados centígrados. Norihiko me mira de pies a cabeza, ese niño me comía con la mirada. Mierda lo mire a los ojos, me sonríe y agarra mi mano.

—¡Oye!

Norihiko se para abruptamente y mira sobre sus pequeños hombros, no se miraban más de 10 años.

—Yo voy contigo.—Noriko viene a zancadas hacia a mí y agarra mi otra mano—. Somos hermanos y todo lo hacemos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

Mire de reojo a Norihiko y este solo asintió y dijo:

—Ujum.

Sus voces eran simplemente lindas, todo de los dos eran hermosos, nunca había visto a un niño, bueno dos niños, lindos.

Naruto suelta una carcajada, cierra la puerta y se encamina hacia la sala.

Los dos gemelos me sientan en un sofá para una sola persona, me miran con una pequeña ceja alzada y los dos se voltean a ver como tramando algo.

—¡Agua Mamá!

Di un respingo, mire de reojo a Naruto y negaba con la cabeza. Rápidamente la madre de estos niños aparece con dos vasos de agua, asiente para que lo tome y así lo hice.

—No los mires a los ojos—susurró.

La mire sin entender nada, le dio el otro vaso a Naruto y la vi desaparecer por la puerta.

—Bueno…—comienza un gemelo. Le di un sorbo a mi vaso de agua—¿se cuidan?

Escupí el agua en el vaso, Naruto se pone serio y reprime una carcajada.

—¿Pe-perdona?

—Eso…—dice como si fuera obvio—… ¿Se cuidan?

—¿Cuidar?—Repetí. Me hice la desentendida.—¿Cuándo hacemos que o qué?

—Cuando tienes relaciones.

—De ti no me lo esperaba Norihiko.

Norihiko sonríe dejando ver los dientes.

—Está bien…—solté un suspiro—… estoy embarazada.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto escupir en el vaso.

—¿¡Que!?

—Si eso…—me mordí la lengua para no reírme—… tengo tres meses.

—No es cierto—los gemelos se cruzan de brazos—. No mientas.

—Bien—me levanto del sillón—. Ustedes ganan. Tengo cinco meses.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sip. Naruto y yo nos casaremos.

Naruto me fulmina con la mirada y yo le saco la lengua en tono juguetón.

—¡No puede ser posible!

Un gemelo va hacia Naruto y dice:—¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

—Um… este… yo… Noriko… no te lo dije… antes… porque… uh… yo…

Noriko levanta su pequeña mano para que se callara. Suelta un suspiro resignado—. No te preocupes hermano, te apoyaremos en todo—le da una palmada en el hombro—. Yo ya se mas o menos hacer tetas para los bebés.

—Gracias hermano—Naruto le da una palmada fuerte en el hombro y Noriko cae al piso.

Suelto una carcajada.

—¿¡Ha si me pagas!?—Noriko hace como si se sacudiera la ropa—. Vámonos Norihiko, ya no nos quieren.

—¡Si, por fin puedo besar a Hinata en paz!

Reí por el comentario de Naruto.

—Guacala—los dos gemelos hacen una cara de asco—¡Vayan a un Motel!

—¿Quién se va a ir a un Motel?

Todos se callaron abruptamente y el aire se puso denso… mire de reojo que Naruto crujía la mandíbula, sabía que esa vos nos iba a traer problemas…

* * *

 _ **Yo sé que Naruto no tiene hermanos, pero por dios ¡es Naruto! Ha sufrido mucho en el Anime como para no darle hermanos en este fic, los gemelos serán esenciales en los capítulos siguientes. ¡Nos leemos!**_


	7. SIETE

**S.I.E.T.E**

* * *

Si hace menos de cinco segundos me hubieran dicho: _Oye ¿sabes? Naruto se le va a lanzar a ese tipejo_. No lo hubiera creído, jamás. Pero como dios no me hace ningún favor _… ocurrió._

—¡Naruto suéltalo!

Agarre a Naruto de su fuerte brazo, forcejeo y caí al suelo de sopetón. Mire con una "o" en mi boca a Naruto.

 _¿Acaba… acaba de empujarme?_

Rápidamente la madre de Naruto salió—de la que creo la cocina—, con una cara de pocos amigos. Palideció cuando miro al hombre y a una chica tonta en el piso.

—¡Basta!

Los gemelos dieron un respingo.

—Vayan al cuarto—ordeno. Los gemelos rápidamente se fueron —¿Qué haces aquí Sayuri?

—¿No puedo visitar a mis sobrinitos?

No me paso por desapercibido la sorna de "sobrinitos". Naruto gruño y apretó más el agarre.

—Lárgate si no quieres que Minato se entere de esto ¿entiendes?

—Vamos Kushina soy tu… ¿hermano?

—Medio hermano—se cruza de brazos—¡Lárgate!

"Sayuri" levanta las manos en forma de derrota, camina hacia la puerta y la cierra de un portazo.

—Joder…

Mire a Naruto—desde el piso y una vez más—, estaba rojo de coraje y respiraba entre cortadamente.

—¿Y Hinata?—Pregunta mientras me busca con la mirada.

—Aquí—me incorpore y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

—Yo…, Hinata… lo… lo… siento.

Negué con la cabeza. —Fue un accidente ¿cierto?

—Si—pasa saliva con dificultad, me agarra de la nuca y me abraza _—, Si._

 _¿Y porque no le creí?_

* * *

El incidente paso desapercibido en la cena. El señor Minato no se enteró de nada luego de las suplicas por parte de Kushina hacia Naruto. Los señores Uzumaki eran una gran familia unida, con sus tradiciones y reglas. Ya sabía a quién había salido Naruto: a su padre. Tenía los mismos ojos y el cabello lo tenía igual que él no obstante el de Naruto estaba rapado. La Madre tenía un hermoso color de pelo: pelirrojo como cual tomate.

Los gemelos comían y comían sin parar la pizza que había preparado "Kushina".

—Y dime Hinata—Minato se limpia un poco la boca con la servilleta, la abajo a su regazo y continúa:—Así que Hizachi Hyuga es tu padre.

Me sonó más a aclaración que a pregunta.

Asentí llevándome un pedazo de pizza a la boca.

—Muy buena familia—miró a Naruto y este rodo los ojos—, muy buena.

Okay…

* * *

La cena pasó entre broma y broma de los tatuajes de Naruto, los gemelos querían hacerse uno a los 18 y se ganaron una fulminadora mirada de su madre… Naruto tenía una hermosa familia… una que yo siempre quise tener.

Subí al coche de Naruto, no habíamos "hablado" desde que me caí y eso me estaba preocupando. Fruncí el ceño al ver que no íbamos a mi casa, mire de perfil a Naruto y se miraba fenomenal desde ese Angulo.

¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo!?

 _¿Cuándo llegamos a este punto, de odiarnos a "querernos" el uno a otro?_

 _¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas?_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que alguno de los dos explote?..._

… _.que no sea pronto, de eso estoy segura._

—Llegamos—Naruto deja escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Mire hacia el frente y me encontré con un gran departamento, que parece casa, pero es una mansión.

—¿Y mi casa?

—Pos´ donde la dejaste ¿no?

—Idiota.

Naruto suelta una carcajada. Bueno lo peor ya paso.

—¿Qué hacemos en tu _departamento_ que parece _casa_ pero es una _mansión_?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Hice una mueca "tenemos que hablar" nunca es bueno en casos como estos.

—¿Sabes? Las mujeres solo dicen eso.

—¿Quién lo dice?—Dijo mientras salía del coche.

—Las mujeres—, lo imite y los azulejos pegados al piso me recibieron.

Naruto rodeo el coche y agarro mi mano, las entrelazo y empezamos a caminar.

—Son feministas esas reglas.

Me encojo de hombros—. Lo sé.

Lo primero que miras al entrar es un gran florero con un espejo atrás, giramos a la derecha y bajamos tres pequeños escalones. La gran sala de cuero café me recibió y como olvidar todos los trofeos de Naruto que yacían colgados en la pared, uno por uno como si resplandecerán como oro.

Caminamos las escaleras "invisibles", dimos una vuelta y luego otra, llegamos a la parte de arriba y más de cinco puertas estaban en ese hermoso lugar, entramos a la del medio y Naruto la cerro.

—¿Y de que.. quie..?

No acabe la oración por que Naruto estampo sus labios con los míos, sin resistirme mucho me pare de puntitas mientras que le agarraba su fuerte cintura. Me lleva hasta la cama y me deposita lentamente, se despega un poco de mí rozando su nariz con la mía.

—Me traes loco—susurró en mis labios—. Malditamente loco.

Sonreí, lo agarre de su cuello y lo bese tan profundamente que no pude no gemir. Cuando nos faltaba el aire me despegue de Naruto, me levante, agarre la mano de Naruto y lo levante. Me dio risa la incredulidad en la mirada de Naruto, me pare de Puntitas y pose mis manos en su nuca, no quería besarlo, solo hundir mi cara en su cuello y estar moviéndonos de un lado a otro.

—Necesito decirte algo.

Abrí mis ojos y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos. Asentí para que prosiguiera.

—Es… sobre el tatuaje y un poco de la fiesta. Ya me acorde como paso y créeme no nos obligaron, estábamos muy tomados para pensar.

—No importa como paso—no pude soportarlo más, me deje caer y tuve que agachar la cabeza—, me gusta ese tatuaje… es el mejor que me hubiera hecho y que me are en la vida. Si lo sé, suena un poco loco pero es la verdad, yo no puedo hacer nada solo borrármelo, pero esa no es una opción, _te quiero, aquí, ahora, siempre_. Me costó tanto entenderlo pero es que _¡agh!_ Nos odiamos desde el primer día en que nos vimos, nos hicimos la vida imposible desde hace un mes ¿y ahora qué? ¿Nos queremos como unos locos?

—Corrección—Naruto levanto el dedo índice—estamos locos.

—Sip.

—Nha pero enserio déjame contarte como paso lo del tatuaje y la fiesta.

—Bien—solté un bufido—. Cuéntame.

—Todo empezó cuando…

* * *

::

* * *

::

* * *

 _Naruto yacía casi dormido en un sillón, pero de repente siente que alguien se sienta en su regazo, mira hacia arriba frunciendo el ceño pensando que era una zorrita que se le colaba, pero tanta fue su sorpresa al ver a una Hinata tomada hasta la medula._

— _Hola amor—dijo ella acariciándole la frente—¿me extrañaste?_

— _Woo.—Naruto se alejó un poco—¿Dónde está mi Hinata?_

— _Bebé soy yo—le dio un beso en la boca—¡Vamos a jugar!_

 _Rápidamente—como si estuvieran esperando la señal—, llegaron todos los jugadores anteriores._

— _¡Nada de mamadas!—Decía Suigetsu con una rubia—¡Ahora se pone loco el juego!_

— _¿Quién empieza?—Sakura arrastro las palabras, se sentó muy alejada de Sasuke._

— _¡Yo!—Gritó Suigetsu—¿Verdad o Reto Sakura?_

— _¡Reto!—Dijo Hinata apresurada—¡Dijo reto yo la escuche!_

 _Naruto se carcajea por las caras de pocos amigos de Sakura y Hinata._

— _¡Que le des un beso a Naruto!_

— _¿¡Que!?—Sakura negó rápidamente—¡Ni por todos los millones del mundo!—Se aclara la garganta—, Naruto no es por que seas feo o sangrón pero eres el novio de mi amiga. Y yo no soy una ejem..—miro a Ino de reojo—, zorra._

— _Puta—dijo entre dientes Ino._

— _Bien, bien—Suigetsu lo pensó un momento—, quiero que me regales un beso._

— _¿¡Y como porque chingaos estoy jugando este mugre juego!?_

— _Por Sasuke—dijeron todos al unísono._

— _¿Qué te parece que seduzca a Sasuke y lo deje a la mitad del orgasmo?_

— _Trato…_

 _o.o.o_

 _Todos los participantes estaban escondidos en un gran armario, algunos reían por la nada y uno que otro tenia un celular grabando._

— _¡Shu! Hagan silencio—susurra Hinata._

— _Hagan caso a mi novia—dijo Ino—, bueno técnicamente es mi ami…_

 _De repente se escucha que abren la puerta, Hinata le tapó la boca a Ino y miraron el show._

 _Sakura saboreaba la boca de Sasuke, lo llevo a la cama y le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, Sasuke le agarraba sus cachetes mientras sentía que Sakura se ponía a horcadas de él._

— _Sasuke—Sakura huso una buena táctica—¿me deseas?_

— _Demonios si.—Sasuke jadeo cuando las manos de Sakura se clavaron a su erección—, mucho Sakura._

— _Upss…_

 _Sasuke se sonrojo cuando llego a su punto límite…_

 _De repente se escucha risas y fotos tomándose._

— _¡Hola Youtube!—Grita Suigetsu con los hombros en la nuca de Naruto—, bien Sakura tu reto está cumplido._

 _Sakura hiso un ademan—Gracias, gracias._

— _¡Salgan todos!—Gritó Sasuke furioso—, ¡Y tu Suigetsu mas te vale borrar ese video, porque si no te mato yo mismo!_

— _¡Desalojen!—Grita Suigetsu—¡Ya escucharon al jefe! ¡Desalojen y denme sus celulares! ¡No queremos a un chico guapo muerto! ¿Verdad?_

* * *

::

* * *

Mire a Naruto Incrédulo.

—¿Sa-Sakura, hiso eso?—Negué con la cabeza—, borra eso ¿¡Yo te dije amor!?

—Sip—me acaricia mis cachetes—¿me dejas continuar?

Asentí porque no tenía de otra…, tarde o temprano me tenía que enterar…


	8. OCHO

**O.C.H.O**

* * *

La información que me ha dado Naruto, en este momento, me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No sabía si reírme o estar prácticamente avergonzada.

Trague saliva.

—¿Yo, yo… te obligué?

Naruto asiente y no me paso por desapercibido esas mejillas sonrojadas.

—Naruto, yo, yo—continuo—, perdón. Yo jamás hubiera echo eso, si, si… no querías.

—Eso no importa Hinata—me atrae hacia él y posa sus grandes manos en mi cintura—, estábamos borrachos.

—Pero te obligue—susurre.

Se encoje de hombros _—¿Y?_

 **«** Este chico debe de ser bipolar **»**

—Necesito un baño.

—Vamos…

—SOLA.

Naruto hace un puchero y besa mis labios, me levanto de puntitas y lo beso más profundamente, le doy un último beso en la mejilla y camino hacia el baño.

El agua caliente cae en mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremezca, no sé cuánto estuve así, pensando lo bipolar que es Naruto, Salí de la ducha media hora después, salgo de la ducha y las baldosas frías me reciben.

Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo y ahí estaba yo… sonrojada y mi piel más palida. Salgo del baño y me encuentro con la habitación en penumbras, camino hacia la mesita de noche que hay a un lado de la cama de Naruto y la prendo. Camino hacia el closet de madera y me encuentro con una gran variedad de cosas; shorts, camisetas de muchos colores, jeans desgastados y casi al final trajes con corbatas.

«¿Cómo se miraría Naruto en traje, o aún mejor, sin traje?»

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro quitando esos pensamientos pecaminosos de mi mente. Saque un short negro, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, deje caer la toalla y un jadeo me hiso mirar sobre mis hombros.

Naruto estaba parado enfrente de la puerta, mirándome como si fuera lo único en el mundo, me tape como pude y Naruto seguía como estúpido parado ahí como si nada.

—Cógeme— susurró Naruto, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se voltea—. uh, lo siento, debí tocar.

—¿Enserio?—Mofe. Me cambie lo más rápido posible y mire que Naruto acababa de darse una ducha, pequeñas gotitas de agua caían en su espalda y fruncí el ceño al no ver ningún tatuaje.

—Ya puedes voltear Naruto—dije—, es tu casa.

Naruto sonríe sobre sus hombros y manda un beso, camina hacia a mi y no me había fijado que traía palomitas y varias películas.

—¿Cuál quieres ver?—Dice mientras se deja caer a la cama.

Camino hacia la cama y me siento al lado derecho, me apoyo en el respaldo y me encojo de hombros.

—La que quieras.

—¿Una de terror?—Mueve las cejas de un lado a otro.

Solté una risa—. Claro que si ¿Cuál?

—El rito…

«Mierda…»

* * *

Después de varias horas de; gritos, palomitas regadas por todos lados, rasguños por parte de Naruto y míos hacia él, decidimos que ya era hora de dormirnos.

—Buenas noches—digo poniendo mi rostro en su pecho.

—Buenas noches, nena.

Naruto apago las luces y sonreí en su pecho.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se escuchan pasos en la habitación, abrí los ojos como platos, subí la cabeza para mirar pero solo se miraban las formas tétricas de los muebles.

—Naruto—susurre, lo moví un poco y deje escapar un suspiro,—¡Naruto!

—¿Uhm?—Me mira, sus ojos azules se miraban hermosos con la luz de la luna—¿Qué pasa Hinata?

—Hay alguien en la casa—dije susurrando—, escuche pasos.

Naruto se frota la cara y la mueve un poco—¿estas segura?

Lo fulmine con la mirada—, si muy segura.

Cuando la acabe la oración se escuchó que se caía algo. Di un respingo y me apego más a Naruto, Naruto suelta una risilla y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte Naruto—me apegue al respaldo—, ve a ver.

—A lo mejor en su gato—se encoje de hombros y se voltea hacia el otro lado—duérmete nena.

Chille de terror.

—¿Y si es un gato rabioso? Oh mi dios, peor aún… un gato zombi.

—¿Un gato zombi?—Naruto suelta un "pff"—No seas infantil Hinata…

La puerta hace un chillido, abrí los ojos como platos, mire hacia la puerta y algo blanco paso por ahí.

—¿Naruto viste?

Naruto paso saliva con dificultad y asintió frenéticamente. Sin dudar nos bajamos de la cama, hacia un frio espeluznante y hasta creo que había neblina en la habitación.

—Se fue para abajo—Naruto camino hacia la puerta pero agarre su mano—¿Qué pasa Hinata?

—No me dejes sola.

Naruto asintió y entrelazo nuestras manos, llegamos a la puerta y la sala estaba completamente oscura, bajamos las escaleras, pasó a paso, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración, Naruto agarra mi otra mano… y ¿Cómo puede el agarrarme la otra mano si está al otro lado?

—¡NOMANCHES!—mire hacia abajo y algo pequeño y blanco se escabullía por el pasillo.—¿¡Naruto Viste!? ¿¡Viste!?

Pero Naruto estaba muy ocupado viendo el final del pasillo, pase saliva con dificultad y mire hacia abajo y… dos pequeñas figuras blancas estaban ahí, paradas como si nada, caminaron hacia nosotros, mire hacia Naruto pero este ya corría a la habitación.

—¡Cobarde! ¡No huyas Naruto!

Pequeñas risitas me trajeron a la realidad, mire que las pequeñas figuras subían las escaleras, corrí como nunca, llegue a la habitación pero un almohadazo me llego en la cara, me lleve la mano a la nariz y fulmine con la mirada a Naruto.

—¿¡Que te pasa!?

—¡Shu!—agarro mi cintura y me aventó a la cama, una vez más lo fulmine con la mirada y el hacía señas hacia la puerta y que me callara—, cuando diga tres prendes las luces.

Asentí frenéticamente, risillas y pasos corriendo se escuchaban, Naruto alzo su gran palma y bajaba los dedos, cuando llego a tres prendí las luces, Naruto dio varios almohadazos y varias gemidos de dolor se escucharon….

—¡Hijos de su…!—Naruto fulmina con la mirada a los gemelos, estos dos se retorcían de la risa en el piso—¡Mocosos del demonio! ¿¡Cuando llegaron aquí!?

—Mamá y papá nos dejaron hace unas horas—dice un gemelo—¿Los asustamos?

—¿Por qué se fueron solos?—Pregunto Naruto incrédulo—Nunca los dejan solos, solo cuando hacen el…

Me sonroje y los gemelos ladearon la cabeza sin entender nada.

—Cuando van a… comer ¡Si eso!... comer.

—Oh si, por eso nos dejaron aquí. –Comento el otro gemelo.

—Bueno—Naruto se estira—, vayan a lavarse los dientes y ya vayan a dormirse.

—¿Nos podemos dormir contigo?—Los gemelos lo dijeron al unísono.

Naruto sonríe y a los gemelos se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡No!

Me quede con cara de ¿Qué pedo con este vato?

—¡Vayan a cepillarse los dientes y a sus habitaciones!—Dijo Naruto autoritario—¡Ahora!

Los gemelos hicieron un saludo militar y se fueron marchando.

—¿No fuiste un poco duro con ellos?

Naruto quita las sabanas de la cama y se deja caer.

—No.

Lo mire feo, me acerque a él y lo abrace por la cintura.

—¿Así siempre son tus hermanos?

Naruto mira hacia el techo como si recordara algo—. Ni te lo imaginas…

* * *

No se en que momento quede a la deriva en la cama, los gemelos Uzumakis yacían dormidos en el medio de nosotros, Naruto estaba dormido, pero, sintió mi mirada y abre los ojos, le sonreí somnolienta y el agarra mi mano… y así fue como pase mi primera noche-con mi consentimiento y no borracha- con Naruto Uzumaki…


	9. NUEVE

**N.U.E.V.E**

* * *

 **M** ientras miraba la televisión en la sala de Naruto batía la harina de los panqueques, los deposite en unos cuencos y puse un poco de colorantes de diferentes colores en estos, los lleve al horno y puse 15 minutos.

Fui otra vez al refrigerado de dos puertas plateado y saque un par de fresas, las deposite en la barra y empecé a cortar mientras que la voz de la repostera me decía las indicaciones; los huevos fritos, el zumo de Naranja, el tocino, todo estaba listo para el desayuno.

"Corta las fresas cuadradas"

Las corte cuadradas y me lleve una a la boca, no sentí cuando unos fuertes brazos se envolvían en mi cintura, sonreí, me apegue a su cuerpo y Naruto deposito un beso en mi cuello, cuando me lo dio deposito el mentón en mi cabeza.

—Puede que me acostumbre a esto—dijo con su vos ronca mañanera.

Mire hacia arriba y le sonreí.—Creo que yo también.

Me da un beso en la boca—¿cocinas?

—Sip—mire a la señora que echaba la fruta picada en un tazón—¿Me puedes pasar un tazón mediano?

Naruto asintió, abrió unos gabinetes y me tendió uno cristalino.

—Gracias.

Puse la frutilla en el tazón, me voltee hacia Naruto y… no llevaba camiseta.

Trague duro.

Naruto me miro de lado y sonríe como cual sexi luchador. Camina amenazadoramente hacia a mí y agarra mi cintura, lo miro a los ojos y me carga con una mano, me deposita en la barra y nos quedamos viendo, Naruto dio el primer paso: se acercó a mí y me beso, sabia a menta y chocolate y malditamente amo el chocolate, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, mientras que mis manos jugaban en su nuca, nos separamos unos breves minutos y Naruto sonríe.

Acaricie sus mejillas y ahora me toco a mi dar el siguiente paso, acaricie su espalda y me acercaba más y más a su boca, cuando estuvimos a nada de besarnos delinee sus labios con mi lengua, Naruto soltó un gruñido y estampa sus labios con los míos, nadie quería perder en este jueguito de besos, mordí su labio y sentí que se estremecía, nos separamos por falta de aire y con un dedo delineaba sus tatuajes tribales, llegue a la "H" y la acaricie, lo mire a los ojos y Naruto se sonrojo, solté una carcajada y Naruto rueda los ojos, baja sus manos hacia mi trasero y me aprieta más a él, solté un gemido y ahora me toco sonrojarme, agarre su cuello una vez más, pero…

—¿Qué hacen?

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, quita sus manos de mi trasero y se las lleva a la nuca, yo me cruce de brazos y con una mano en la boca para no carcajearme.

Los gemelos yacían ahí parados mientras se restregaban los ojos, los dos traían un osito, me abaje de la barra y me acomode mejor el short.

—Nada… es que Hinata traía una pestaña en el ojo—dijo Naruto, me miro de reojo y yo negué con la cabeza divertida—, siéntense en la barra, Hinata hiso huevos con tocino.

—¿Sabes cocinar Hinata?—Preguntó un gemelo.

—¿Hu? ¿Cómo puedo distinguirlo?—Pregunte—, y si se cocinar.

—Fácil—dice Naruto—, el que acaba siempre primero de comer es Noriko y el que lo mira con es asco es Norihiko.

—Oh—mire a los gemelos, uno estaba concentrado en el horno mientras que el otro miraba la televisión.—oh ya.

Fui hacia los compartimientos de los gabinetes y saque cuatro platos, puse los huevos revueltos, dos tiras de tocino y los puse en la barra, rápidamente, como si el olor de los huevos los llamara, los tres Uzumaki se sentaron en barra, fui por unos vasos y le serví zumo de naranja y fresa a cada uno.

Comimos entre risas, miradas por parte de Naruto hacia a mí e insinuaciones.

—¿Cuándo tendrán una cita?—Preguntó Norihiko.

Naruto se lleva el vaso a la boca y sonríe—Este fin de semana. ¿Verdad Hinata?

«Oh, oh…»

—Em—me limpie la boca con una servilleta y dije:—No puedo este fin de semana.

Los gemelos soltaron un jadeo de "horror", Naruto los miro con cara de pocos amigos y me mira fríamente.

—¿Por qué?

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento—, se me olvido «informarte» que Ino, tu prima, me pido ser su modelo para sus bosquejos.

—¿Conoces a la primo Ino?—Pregunta Noriko, asiento con una sonrisa—, woo. Salúdamela de mi parte.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿A dónde te iras?

Mire a Naruto con una ceja alzada—, Japón. Quería que vinieras conmigo…

—No puedo—se levanta de la mesa y desaparece en las escaleras.

Lo mire incrédula.

«Oh, no, no me puedes dejar así…»

Pongo la servilleta en la mesa y me levanto—. Coman chicos, en un momento vuelvo.

Camino a zancadas a la habitación de Naruto, solo se escuchaba la caída del agua de la regadera, agarre mis cosas y me cambie, si Naruto era terco, yo era peor.

Baje las escaleras, me despedí de los gemelos, Salí de la casa, mire sobre mis hombros al cuarto de Naruto y este me daba la espalda mientras hablaba por el teléfono y con una toalla en su cintura.

«Idiota…»

Pulse la seguridad de mi auto… y el auto sonó un «Bip, bip», me subí, deposite las llaves en donde debían y acelere, yo no era la que iba a pedir perdón, de eso estoy segura…

* * *

 _ **o.o.o**_

* * *

 _Una semana._

Una maldita semana de no hablarle a Naruto, no fue al colegio, no me mando mensajes y no lo mire en toda esa semana.

Una semana de ajetreo feroz, no había comido bien en esa semana ¿Por qué razón? La loca de Ino me pidió… más bien me suplico hacer una dieta estrictamente estricta. Solo comer una ciruela en el desayuno, tarde y noche.

Lo bueno de esto es que Sakura también…

—¿¡Pero qué haces!?—Grite mientras entraba a la cocina.

Sakura tenía toda la cara llena de helado de fresa.

—Uh, yo.

Le arrebate el helado y dije:—No puedes comer esto Sakura—mire el bote de helado—es mucha… fresa con chocolate—susurre lo último, agarre la cuchara y agarre una buena cantidad de helado, Sakura me mira ofendida y yo gemía por el excelente helado—, arréglate nos vamos en media hora.

—¡Ese helado era el mío!

—Era, tiempo pasado, anda vete a cambiar.

Sakura me fulmino con la mirada, se fue a zancadas de la cocina y reí internamente.

No sé cuánto estuve absorta en el helado que no me di cuenta de que mi celular vibraba y vibraba. Lo agarre y abrí los ojos como platos, 7 llamadas perdidas de Naruto y un mensaje de texto. Mire «desinteresadamente» el mensaje.

 **Naruto tu sexi novio:** Nena, te extraño, ¿Nos vemos hoy?

Rodé los ojos, mire el la hora y ya se nos hacía tarde. Me levante y fui a cambiarme, no le iba a contestar a Naruto, no ahora ni mañana, nunca hasta que venga a pedirme perdón, sí señor.

Media hora después ya me había subido a mi coche y yéndome al aeropuerto. Mi celular vibro pero no le hice caso.

—¿No vas a contestar?—Pregunta Sakura mirándome con una ceja alzada. Niego con mi cabeza—Oh vamos no me jodas, solo porque Naruto no te haya; hablado, buscado o visto ¿no significa que estés enojada?—El semáforo se puso en rojo, me quite los lentes negros y fulmine con la mirada a Sakura—, okay ya entendí, perdón.

Deje escapar un suspiro, el semáforo se ´puso en verde y ya no había vuelta atrás me iría a Japón una semana entera y la disfrutaría, Naruto no me quiso acompañarme ni modo, mal por él.

Llegamos al Aeropuerto, muchas personas con cámaras me tomaban fotos y yo me quedaba con cara de «¿Qué pedo?»

Saque mi maleta y empecé a caminar a trompicones por el lugar, llegue a la fila de abordar y alguien caminaba por la multitud, no le di importancia y me concentre en el lugar que indica las horas y los vuelos.

La gente hablaba y hablaba y uno que otro de chica me hiso rodar los ojos, no fue hasta que la multitud quedo enfrente de mí.

Fruncí el ceño y no pude no abrir los ojos.

—Hola Nena…

Naruto se lleva las manos a la nuca y sonríe malicioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Espete.

—Vine a despedirme de mi novia.

Rápidamente todos los reporteros se callaron y yo me sonroje.

—¿Apenas te diste cuenta que tienes novia?

Naruto frunció el ceño—¿Yo no fui el que se enojó por una payasada? ¿verdad?

—Lárgate de aquí—dije apretando los dientes—¿Solo viniste a restregarme en la cara que la regué yo?

—No es eso Nena—se acerca a mí y agarra mi cara con sus dos manos—, quería que vinieras a mi pelea este fin de semana, pensé que estarías ahí, viéndome luchar, me siento mejor cuando tu estas ahí viéndome.

Una punzada de culpa me atravesó.

—Naruto esto es muy importante…

No acabe la oración porque Naruto estampo sus labios con los míos, rodé los ojos y sonreí, este era mi Naruto, nos separamos después de varios segundos y nos miramos a los ojos.

—Perdón por ser un estúpido—los reporteros ponían los micrófonos en nuestras bocas—¿Me perdonas?

Me levante de puntitas y lo bese en los labios—, te perdono.

—Gracias—beso mis labios una vez más—, me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues allá. Y nada de andar con modelos fresas ¿bien?

Solté una carcajada y los reporteros también—, prometido.

« Se les informa a los pasajeros del vuelo 23456 destino a Japón está por abordar»

—Me tengo que ir Naruto—lo abrazo apretadamente—, te quiero y pórtate bien.

Naruto asiente con un puchero adorable y besa mi frente—, te veo en una semana…

Solté un suspiro—… una semana…


	10. DIEZ

**D.I.E.Z**

* * *

 _ **M** as de 12 horas _después, llegamos a Japón. Se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era, pero, pese a que casi no lo extrañaba, sentía un atisbo de presencia en mi vida. Después de abajar del avión decidimos ir a comer, Ino nos esperaba en la Boutique. Japón estaba celebrando el modelaje, las mejores expositoras estarían en dos días aquí. Después de una hora de trayecto, llegamos, el lugar era simplemente perfecto, en este lugar nadie podía entrar, excepto claro; modelos internacionales, era como el lugar indicado para las modelos de **«** alto rango **»**.

Entramos y todas las personas nos voltearon a ver, fruncieron el ceño, pero mágicamente cambio cuando nos reconocieron, chillaron de placer al saber que éramos, por así decirlo, «discípulas de Ino».

Ino era una de las mejores modelos que haya existido— y cualquier modelo que se respetara, quería que ella la manejara, que la creara—, en todo el mundo, ha tenido altas y bajas pero ninguna de esas cosas impidió llegar a este momento.

Ser la primera representante en Japón.

Besos, abrazos, selfies y muchas cosas más nos tocó vivir en ese lugar. Me escabullo unos momentos para ir al baño y contestarle a mi «novio».

«Woo, eso sonó raro»

Llegue al baño, y, como si fuera una terrible pesadilla, me encontré que había muchos espejos.

Me senté en una pequeña salita y prendí me celular, una vez que prendió mande mensajes:

 **YO:** _Ya llegue, te extraño, ¿estás seguro que no quieres venirte conmigo? u.u_

Después de cinco minutos el mensaje llegó.

 **Naruto tu sexi novio:** _Nena yo te extraño más, quiero comerte a besos y pasarla bien contigo. No puedo este fin de semana tengo una pelea muy importante._

 **YO:** _*hago un puchero* ¿Tú crees que no quisiera besarte en este momento? ¿Qué tan importante?_

 **Naruto tu sexi novio** _ **:**_ _Lo bueno que no soy el único. Tan importante que me iré a las vegas a pelear._

 **«** _Ah mira se ira a las vegas…. ¡Un momento! ¿¡Las Vegas!?_ **»**

 **Yo:** ¿Las vegas?

«Mierda, mierda…»

 **Naruto tu sexi novio:** _Si, ¿Por qué?_

Trague duro, un defecto de mí son:

Celos.

No tan extremos, pero, definitivamente, si soy celosa.

 **Naruto tu sexi novio:** _¿No me digas que eres Celosa?_

Me controlo un poco, Naruto no me engañaría ¿verdad? Él, Él, es bueno si… no me engañaría.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Por supuesto que no, pero para estar segura, si me entero de que me engañas yo mismo te dejare sin hijos ¿entiendes?_

La respuesta tardo mucho en llegar…

 **Naruto tu sexi novio:** _Nena, jamás te engañaría, jamás perdería la cosa más hermosa del mundo, te quiero, nos vemos en una semana, muchos besos y cuídate. Jiraiya me dice que cuelgue el teléfono y que vaya a entrenar._

 _Pd: Juro que si un "fresilla" te toca lo mato. :D_

Sonreí.

Salí del baño 15 minutos después y Sakura ya había acabado de comer quien sabe qué cosa. Me senté y las chicas, cuyos nombres no me acordaba, hablaban mientras se tomaban una limonada.

—Oye Hinata—, mire hacia el frente y me encuentro con una Rusa. Piernas infinitas, pecas en sus mejillas, pelo lacio y rojo. Asentí para que prosiguiera, me sonrió y dijo:—Me dijeron las malas lenguas, que andas con un luchador ¿es cierto?

«Malas lenguas, JA, si como no…»

—Sí.

—¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Andas con alguien?

—Mira Colette—Sakura sonrió malévola—, no es de tu incumbencia y lo sabes ¿no?

Colette aprieta la servilleta fuertemente.

—Solo preguntaba—dice melosa—, perdón por ser tan…

—¿Imprudente?—Dijo Sakura por mí.

—Así es—dijo Colette—imprudente.

—Pero vamos chicas cuéntenos sobre sus relaciones—dijo otra pelirroja, sus ojos como la sangre la hacían hermosa.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres?—Espetó Sakura.

La pelirroja deja escapar un suspiro, y las rusas agacharon la cabeza.

—Soy Karin. Karin Uzumaki.

—Oh…—Sakura se lleva las manos al mentón en forma "pensativa"—… solo reconozco el apellido Uzumaki, solo eso.

Karin, sin previo aviso o consentimiento, se sienta en la mesa, estira sus infinitas piernas y saca un cigarrillo.

—Soy prima de Ino y…— me mira de reojo y hace una sonrisa lobuna—… prima de Naruto.

Enarque una ceja. Sakura me miro de reojo y hace una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres?

Karin deja escapar el humo de sus pulmones.—Conocerla.

Lo dijo en un tono tan obvio.

—Me llamo Sakura Har…

—A ti no—me mira de reojo—… a ella.

Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

Enarque una ceja.—Me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

Karin me mira detenidamente, iba a decir algo pero su celular la interrumpió, con un asentimiento de cabeza se marcha. Sakura la fulmina mientras se va.

—La odio—dice.

—¿La conoces?

—No, pero la odio.

Negué con la cabeza divertida.

Típico.

Mi celular vibro, lo saque de mi pantalón y me tense.

 **Ino (amiga):** _¿¡Pero en donde demonios están!? ¡Las quiero en cinco minutos en el hotel! ¡Rápido!_

—Vámonos, Sakura. Ino está muy loca en estos momentos.

—Mierda, mierda—Sakura se lleva las manos a la cabeza—¡La sesión de fotos Hinata! Se me olvido.

—¿Cuáles fotos?—Pregunto incrédula—, no me informaron nada eso.

—Después te explico—. Sakura mira a las Rusas y con un asentimiento de cabeza se despide de ellas, caminamos hasta la puerta y una vez afuera Sakura dice:—, son las fotos para el álbum, esas fotos son "top secret"

Rodé los ojos.

Definitivamente tenía por locas unas mejores amigas.

* * *

— **¡V** amos Hinata da una sonrisa!

Fulmine con la mirada al fotógrafo, Terry Harrison. Estaba completamente segura, tan segura de que era gay, que todo esto era pura falsedad por parte de él…

Sonreí mientras que mi mano izquierda estaba en un cultural cuerpo. Sakura estaba en la misma posición que yo.

Los modelos eran unos gemelos.

Cuerpo musculoso, ojos color miel, pelo castaño y una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Quiero que se miren a los ojos como si se fueran a besar!

Mire de reojo a Ino "como pidiendo mágicamente que me mirara", perooo noooo, ella hablaba por teléfono mientras que le limaban las uñas.

Cerré los ojos con frustración, mire a Bastian y él me sonríe.

—¡Chicas agárrenlo del cuello!

—¿Puedo?—pregunte.

—Claro que si muñeca.

Me levante de puntitas y entrelace mis manos en su cuello.

—¡Sonrían!—Sonreímos—¡Muy bien chicos!—cambiamos de posiciones—¡Si así! ¡Siiii!

Después de que el fotógrafo se extasiara con las fotos, Sakura me llevo a la mesa de bocadillos.

—¡Mira si hay jugo!

—¡Lo sé!—dije en tono de: "no manches neta".

Sakura me fulmino con la mirada y sonreí. Agarre un bocadillo de queso con jamón y me lo lleve a la boca.

—Hola chicas.

Un gemelo se pone enfrente de nosotras, solo llevaba unas bermudas azules.

Le sonreíamos.

—Son las mejores modelos que nos han tocado.

—Gracias—contesta Sakura—, esto es mi primera vez pero ustedes tienen ese "toque" para esto.

—Muchas gracias—se pasa sus fuertes manos por su cabello y enarca una ceja hacia a mi.—¿Tienes novio, Hinata?

Me sonroje al total.

—Sí. Si tengo.

El gemelo, que no sé si sea Bastian o Barou, hace una mueca.

—¿Por qué?—Y me arrepentí de decir eso.

—Quería…., no se… que saliéramos los cuatro.

Sakura me pega un codazo "disimulado", miro hacia abajo y tiene el pulgar arriba.

—Claro que sí, nos encantaría.

—Perfecto.—Busca con la mirada a su hermano, le hace señas y rápidamente el gemelo se pone al lado de él. Tan musculosos, tan sexis y tan iguales.—¿Adivina que Barou?

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos una cita con estas chicas.

Barou nos mira y sonríe.—¿A qué hora vamos por ustedes?

—A las 8.—Contesta Sakura por mí.

—¡Bastian, Barou vengan!—Gritó Terry como un loco, ya se miraba estresado.

—Nos vemos a las 8 en el Living del Hotel. Adiós chicas.

—Adiós….

Una vez ido los chicos, mire a Sakura muy feo.

Sakura levanta las manos en forma de rendición.

—¿Qué puede pasar?—Dice…

Y que no paso…

 **o.o.o**

Llegamos al restaurante en el centro de Japón, Sakura estaba embelesada con el gemelo "Barou", mientras que yo, inconscientemente, elegí a Bastian. Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo, hoy no traíamos ganas de hacer nada, excepto, comer.

—¿Qué quieren chicas?—Preguntó un gemelo.

—La especialidad de la casa—dije—, y un vino por favor.

El gemelo asintió y levanto la mano para que el camarero viniese.

15 minutos después ya estábamos comiendo rollitos picantes.

—Y díganos… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Mire a Sakura para que hablara primero, en verdad estos rollitos estaban deliciosos.

—Bueno…—y así fue como le conto con lujo de detalle nuestro primer encuentro.

Los gemelos tosen de la risa, y yo solo me sonroje.

—¿Enserio le pegaste a tu novio ahí?

Me encojo de hombros.—Se lo merecía.

—Auch…

—¿No te dio miedo de que Naruto te pegara?

Mire a Barou con una ceja alzada—, la verdad… no.

«Estaba aterrorizada…»

—Fue un impulso—aclare—, solo eso.

Los gemelos asintieron.

Después de comer decidimos irnos al hotel. Una vez pasado los 30 minutos de trayecto entramos al hotel, no sé con qué se me enredaron los zapatos porque ya casi me caigo… estaba preparada para el impacto pero unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura.

Abrí los ojos y, un dolor punzante en mi corazón quería ver los ojos azules de Naruto, pero Barou o Bastian me cargaba.

Asentí… le iba a decir "gracias" pero un flash de una cámara me hiso fruncir el ceño. El gemelo me guiña un ojo y me pone recta.

Abrí los ojos como platos, los camarógrafos estaban tomando fotos de los cuatro, mis mejillas se sonrojaron…

«¡La foto!»

Me despedí de los gemelos cortantemente, no quería que mal interpretaran las cosas, tenía un novio… bueno una relación.

Cuando hube llegado a mi cama me deje caer.

Sakura me imito y gimió de placer…

—¿Crees que esas fotos salgan en el periódico?

—Nha—contesta amortiguando su vos por la cama—. Buenas noches…

—… buenas noches.

* * *

 **F** inalmente el día tan esperado llego. Ayer solo estuvimos midiéndonos los trajes para que nos quedaran perfectos.

En este momento estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una chica pintándome los ojos. Tenía una bata blanca, estaba ansiosa, ya quería probarme ese hermoso vestido.

—¡Vamos chicas!—Di un respingo al oír a Ino, jamás la había visto cabreada al total. Pero como no estarlo, esto decide su futuro… y el de nosotras—¡Vamos que ya es tarde los invitados ya están llegando!

—Vamos Ino no nos frustre…—dijo Sakura, ya me la imaginaba quitándole importancia con la mano.

La chica me dio unos pequeños retoques y me dejo escapar.

—¿Quién me puede ayudar con el vestido?

Rápidamente, como si hubiera invocado al demonio, Ino vino a ayudarme.

El vestido era negro, tenía pliegues que brillaban y estaba muy esponjado, mi espalda estaba en "v", tenía collares de diamantes a juego y que decir sobre mi peinado, tenía mechas plateadas para dar ese toque especial.

—Muy bien chicas—Ino aplaudió—, hoy es su gran día, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me ayudaron, a mis chicas por aguantarme tanto. Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Todas aplaudimos y gritamos el nombre de Ino….

—Ya saben cómo van a estar alineadas, no quiero que sonrían-continua- recuérdenlo bien, no sonrían. Sakura tu abrirás la pista con ese vestido ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió, su vestido era hermoso, era como el mío pero el de ella era más corto.

—¡Muy chicas a sus posiciones!

Nos alineamos en una fila, cada quien tenía sus nervios a flor de piel. Yo era la tercera de todas estas chicas, en total éramos 8 y daríamos tres vueltas cada una.

La canción de _Lovers In The sun_... empezó a sonar y los nervios se fueron, era una hermosa canción. Los aplausos llegaron a mis oídos y empecé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, solo pensaba en Naruto y que ojala estuviera aquí dándome sus ánimos. Negué con la cabeza, él debe estar orgulloso de mí, lo sabe mi corazón.

—¡Hinata te toca!

Negué con la cabeza… ¿tan pronto?

Iba a decir un lo siento pero Ino me empujo a la entrada de la pista. Empecé a caminar, no mirar de reojo a nadie solo enfrente, di una vuelta y en ese momento sonreí…

… sus ojos azules me miraban orgullosos.

* * *

 **Hola, primero que nada, lo siento por no actualizar tenía mi laptop descompuesta y tardaron como ¿un mes? ¿o mas? para entregármela. Pero aquí esta otro capítulo TwT**

 **Nos vemos.**


	11. ONCE

**O.N.C.E**

* * *

 **S** entía su penetrante mirada en mi nuca, me detuve y mire hacia el frente, no lo pude ver, no porque yo no quiera, es, simplemente, que Ino me mataría. Me voltee de nuevo y avance hacia la "salida".

«Falta poco…»

Cuando hube bajado los pequeños escalones… empezó la acción.

Brinque mientras daba gritillos de emoción. ¡Vino a verme! Grite y grite. Las personas se me quedaban viendo raro pero yo solo les enseñe mi dedo medio, nadie arruinaría en este momento, jodidamente nadie.

Una vez hecho el escandalo me senté en mi silla, rápidamente me vinieron a maquillar devuelta, me pusieron pestañas postizas con brillitos plateados.

—¿Debería preguntar por el escándalo?

Reconocí la vos de Ino, negué con la cabeza y le quite importancia con la mano.

—Bien….

Y se fue dejándome con mi felicidad.

Creo que escuchaba a Sakura dar gritillos sola y caí en cuenta que Sasuke vino con Naruto.

—Listo—dijo la maquilladora—¿quieres que te ayude con el traje de baño?

—Por supu…—palidecí.

¡El puto tatuaje!

La maquillista se me queda viendo raro.

—¿Me puedes enseñar el traje de baño?

La maquilladora asintió, me dejo solo por unos minutos, después vino con una gran bolsa plateada.

Deje escapar un jadeo…

El traje se cruzaba en la parte del abdomen y cabía la posibilidad de que el tatuaje se mirase. Sin dudarlo dos veces me lo puse, mire hacia abajo y di gracias a dios que no se mirara. Me pasó un sombrero negro grande y me lo puse. Solo estaba esperando mi turno.

Alguien toco mi hombro, me voltee y Sakura se miraba radiante.

—No me digas—dije—, Naruto está aquí—iba a decir algo pero la corte con una mano—, y Sasuke también.

—¡Sí! ¿¡Cómo demonios lo supiste!? ¡Yo muy apenas pude mirar hacia abajo!

—No lo sé—dije sinceramente—, lo mire en el momento indicado.

—¡Ya se! ¡¿Que pedo?! ¡Como lo quiero a ese estúpido!

Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa… Sakura jamás cambiaria.

Cuando dejamos de "festejar", algo que ni yo misma entendía, llego mi turno. Sakura me dio un abrazo y empujo a la entrada de la pista.

Respire hondo y camine, la luces de enfrente me cegaban por completo, di una semi vuelta y… no debí hacer eso. Jadeos de sorpresa llenaron el ambiente y que decir sobre las fotografías, fruncí el ceño.

«¿Qué paso?, ¿no hice bien la vuelta?»

No le tome importancia y empecé a caminar, todo el momento de desfilar tuve que mirar en frente y no pude mirar a Naruto.

Baje los escalones y pude respirar mejor.

Mire hacia el frente e Ino se ponía el mejor vestido de la noche, en el abdomen había muchas figuritas azules y plateadas, el vestido era un azul celeste, caía a cascadas y se le ceñía a su cuerpo perfecto.

Rápidamente fui a cambiarme otra vez, esta era la última vuelta, en esta, iríamos todas las modelos en filas. En esta vuelta no me maquillaron, solo me pusieron un vestido ceñido negro que caía a cascadas atrás y enfrente estaba corto y con unos tacones negros que traía picos en la parte de atrás.

Nos pusieron en filas y empezamos a caminar, ahora si podíamos sonreír.

Caminamos mientras Ino nos dirigía, se puso en medio de todas y empezó hablar.

—Hola. Gracias a ustedes por venir hoy, a conocer mis futuros diseños—dice mientras camina hacia el enfrente, una vez en el frente dijo:—gracias a mis familia por creer en mi desde chica, a mis ayudantes, a todo el equipo de producción, porque—suelta una risilla como diciendo "me aman lo sé"— sin ellos no sería nadie.

Todos soltamos risillas.

—Como agradecimiento pueden pasar a la parte de arriba para festejar-continua Ino-, hacer entrevistas, tomarse fotos con mis hermosas modelos y hacer sus críticas constructivas. No se olviden en venir en un par de horas para ver la pasarela Infantil ¡Gracias nuevamente! ¡Y que empiece la fiesta!

Y todos empezaron a aplaudir. Mientras que la canción de "Cups" empezó a sonar. Caminamos de regreso hacia los vestidores para cambiarnos. Pude mirar de reojo a Naruto aplaudiendo junto con Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante que les queda perfecta a los dos. Todas estaban felices, el festejo se sentía en los poros de la piel… todo marchaba bien.

* * *

Después de quitarme casi todo el maquillaje, entre al elevador; llevaba puesto un vestido lila apretado, las mismas zapatillas negras con picos dorados. insistí mucho a Ino para que me los regalara. Una vez abierta la puerta, la música llego a todo lo que da, cuerpos con trajes de marcas se movían en la pista, pude distinguir a las modelos bailando con sus parejas y no tan parejas.

Camine parándome de puntitas buscando a Naruto y lo encontré en una sala VIP (por parte de Ino) arriba de toda la multitud, camine con una sonrisa pero tope con un gran cuerpo.

—Hinata.

Mire hacia arriba y me encuentro unos hermosos ojos color miel.

—Hola—me removí incomoda—¿Barou?

El gemelo niega con la cabeza—Soy Bastian.

Suelto una risilla incomoda.

—¿Quieres bailar?—Dice casi gritándome en el oído.

Mire sobre mis hombros y Naruto reía con sus amigos.

—Claro.

El gemelo asintió, me agarro de la mano y caminamos hacia el medio de la pista, una vez llegado al punto "adecuado", el gemelo posos sus grandes manos en mi cintura, no irrespetuosamente, solo con delicadeza…

La canción _**"Little Things"**_ iba a la mitad, miraba hacia al frente, mientras que la música me movía de un lado a otro malditamente lento. Puse mi cara en su hombro apoyándome, no me sentía bien estando con él…

La canción se corta de repente, humo sale flotando por todas partes con diferentes colores, _**Do I Wanna Know**_ _(una canción que tanto amo)_ está a todo lo que da. Levante mi vista y me encuentro… con esos ojos azules. Caminaba con otros chicos atrás de él, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad, traía su traje arremangado, y si no fuera porque estábamos en una situación de "celos", le hubiera dicho que se miraba jodidamente perfecto.

Rápidamente, como si Bastian me quemara, me despegue de él.

—Naruto… no…—, no me dejo terminar, levantó la palma de la mano y me mira feo.

Pase saliva con dificultad.

Bastian me mira de reojo, se miraba incómodo. Mire hacia al frente y abrí los ojos como platos. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa ladeada como diciendo "despídete de él", mientras que otro chico, musculo y realmente atractivo, estaba cruzado de manos y tenía una sonrisa de lado.

Naruto se alza a toda su altura, se truena los dedos en forma amenazante y camina hacia a Bastian. Bastian ni se inmutó, al contrario, también hiso la cara de "yo también soy fuerte".

Naruto suelta una carcajada sin ningún atisbo de risa. Se lleva las manos al pelo rapado y mira a Bastian. Se acerca al gemelo y se queda quieto cuando casi sus pechos topaban.

—Hinata es mía—gruñe Naruto—, y no la comparto con nadie.

—Tranquilo, hombre, solo bailábamos.

—¿Y crees que yo soy estúpido?—Naruto se cruza de brazos, Bastian me mira como pidiendo ayuda—, es mía y juro que si la miras, te mato, así de fácil.

—Naruto…—dije—, solo…

Su fría mirada me hiso que me callara.

—No la mires, no le hables—Naruto levanta una ceja.—¿Entiendes?

—Si.—Dijo Bastian a regañadientes.

—Lárgate— espetó de nuevo Naruto. Bastian me mira por unos segundos y se aleja.

Hice una mueca. Naruto se voltea y mira a los chicos, estos, como si ya supieran el plan, se marchan. Mire con profundo odio a Naruto.

—Solo estábamos…—, no acabe la oración, porque los labios de Naruto se estampan con los míos. Me queje un poco pero, como siempre, Naruto gano. Me levante de puntitas y lo bese tanto, lo extrañaba mucho, lo había extrañado estos dos días, estos malditos días.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, Naruto acaricio su nariz con la mía y solté una risilla. Lo mire a los ojos y estos brillaban más de lo normal. Cerré los ojos disfrutando estos momentos.

—Te extrañe.

No sé en qué momento esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

Naruto agarra mis mejillas y pega su frente con la mía, mientras que la canción de fondo, hace el momento.

—Yo malditamente te extrañe, Hinata.

—Que romántico eres Naruto—. Rodé los ojos y bese su frente.

Naruto hace una sonrisa y asiente…

—¿Ya viste a los gemelos?

Lo mire de lado incrédula.

—¿Dónde están?

—Modelaran en una hora—se encoje de hombros—, deben estar arreglándolos.

—¿Tus hermanos aceptaron?—dije incrédula.

—Ino les pagara.

Negué con la cabeza divertida.

—¿Vamos con ellos?

Naruto me carga un poco y surra en mi oído:

—¿Tú quieres?

Me quede quieta en su cuello y asentí frenéticamente.

—Vamos pues…

* * *

 **M** i boca estaba completamente en "o", mientras que Naruto se reía a carcajadas. Los gemelos estaban completamente rodeados por niñas no mayores de 13 años, mientras que en su cara se notaban confundidas. Llevaban puesto una camiseta a cuadros negros con azul, un moño negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y entubados, Vans de diferente color y unos lentes sujetos a la camiseta; su pelo estaba parado en un copete rubio como el sol. Mire de nuevo a Naruto y este sonreía orgulloso.

Naruto sujetó mi mano y empezamos a caminar hacia los gemelos. Cuando nos vieron inmediatamente salen corriendo y se escoden detrás de mí. Las niñas hacen un puchero y se van.

—Locas—murmura un gemelo. Se acomodan mejor sus ropas, una vez terminado de arreglarse: nos miran con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y ustedes qué?—Dice el otro gemelo.

—¿Qué de que Noriko?—Espeta Naruto.

—Nada, hermano, solo juego—responde Noriko.

Negué con la cabeza divertida.

—¿Cómo les va con las chicas?—dije—¿Ya tienen novia?

Los gemelos sueltan una risa, como si hubiera dicho un chiste buenísimo.

—Nena—Naruto suelta un suspiro—¿Tú crees que los gemelos quieren una relación?

—¿Si..?

Mire a los gemelos y estos ya estaban en el piso peleándose. Naruto niega con la cabeza.

—Primero tendrá que acabarse el mundo para que eso ocurra…

Y creo que si le creo…

 _ **o.o.o**_

 **¡Por fin acabe la semi-edición! (Digo semi porque hay cosas que necesito mejorar)**

 **Gracias por esperar (pero no tenía planeado que mi Laptop ya no prendiera TwT)**

 **Les tengo una noticia. :O**

 **Varias de ustedes me han dicho que quieren que narre Naruto pero… eso no será posible, o tal vez, solo uno (y ya casi)**

 **Quiero hacer una historia donde la narre él, antes y después, de conocer a Hinata. O SI USTEDES PIENSAS QUE LA HISTORIA NO DA PARA MAS, CANCELARE LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENGO GUARDADOS Y SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO NORMALMENTE ¿Qué dicen? ¿La quieren o no? Abra escenas que no se vieron aquí y algo nuevo.**

 **Me lo pueden decir en un lindo Review.**

 **Gracias por todo y el próximo capitulo se viene pronto!**


	12. DOCE

**D.O.C.E**

— ¿… pero qué?— Naruto y los gemelos me miran incrédulos— ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?

Me encojo de hombros.

— Apreté todos los botones.

Sonreí lo más inocentemente que pude. Llevábamos más de dos horas jugando videojuegos (Mortal Kombat) en el cuarto del Hotel. La fiesta todavía seguía pero estaba muy cansada como para divertirme un rato más. Le dije a Naruto que se quedara, que yo me llevaba a los gemelos a dormir pero, como siempre, se negó.

— ¡Bueno a dormir!— Dije levantándome de la pequeñas almohadas que hacían una media cama.— ¡Pero primero cepíllense los dientes!

Los gemelos asintieron y "marchaban" como si yo fuese una Militar. Naruto se levanta y se quita la camiseta. Lo mire con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué?— Se acerca amenazadoramente hacia a mí. Sujeta mi cintura y surra en mi oído:— te mirabas sexi en ese traje de baño…— muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja— , muy sexi.

Me aclaro la garganta.

— Gracias— me levanto de puntitas y susurro en su oreja:— y tú te mirabas perfecto en ese traje negro.

Me separo de él y me voy hacia mi cama. Me voy hacia el lado derecho y me acuesto. Minutos después pude sentir que alguien rodeaba mi cintura y pude sentir algo duro en mi espalda.

— ¡Naruto!— Chillo y me levanto de la cama.

Naruto me mira raro.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunta "inocentemente".

Quito las sabanas y tiene el control de la Televisión en la mano. Me llevo la mano a mi corazón, aliviada.

— Y dices que yo soy el pervertido— se ríe a carcajadas y yo le aviento una almohada en su bello rostro. –Ven, nena.

Ruedo los ojos y me siento en la cama, Naruto me trae más hacia el mientras que acaricia mi hombro con su nariz. Se levanta un poco y muerde mi cuello, me muerdo el labio para no gemir. Me acuesta y besa mi frente, mejillas, nariz y, por último, mi boca.

Sonrió como una boba, acaricio su cuello y lo atraigo más a mí. Se niega a cooperar, pero le clavo mis uñas en su cabeza y gruñe.

Me besa.

Lento, como si nunca hubiera besado a alguien más, como si yo fuera su primera vez, como… si yo fuera todo para él.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, me acomodo mejor y le sonrío. Bajo mis manos hacia su pecho descubierto, delinee cada uno de sus tatuajes con mi dedo índice. Me detuve en la "H" que está separada de todos los demás. Lo miro a los ojos y sus ojos brillan. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo?

No hacerlo, eso sería lo correcto.

¿Pero yo desde cuando sigo lo correcto?

— ¿Ya quieres dormirte?— Pregunto.

Naruto niega con la cabeza, no aguanta su peso y se deja caer a mi cuerpo, en mis pechos, más bien.

— Quiero…— sube su gran mano a mi cintura— … hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo?— Pregunto mientras acaricio su, ya, largo cabello.

Naruto me mira como diciendo: "¿No acabas de decir eso?"

— Si te refieres a este tipo de juego…— sube más su mano y toca mi pecho. Suelto un jadeo cuando lo aprieta.— … si.

— No…— me aparto un poco— … tus hermanos están en la sala, no quiero que piensen mal.

Naruto rueda los ojos y asiente.

— De todos modos— se levanta y se acomoda mejor a mi lado. Una vez acomodado dice:— no quería.

Le pego un manotazo en su pecho y pongo mi mejilla en su pecho.

Minutos después me quedo dormida.

* * *

— ¡Shu!

Escucho decir a alguien. Agarro una almohada y me la llevo a la cara. Saco una mano de las sabanas y busco mi celular… no esta.

¿¡No esta!?

Me levanto de inmediato, con un cabezazo quito mi almohada y me levanto. Miro la mesilla de noche y mi celular no está. Me restriego los ojos y voy hacia la pequeña salita, los gemelos no están.

Raro.

Doy una vuelta en la sala y veo una cabeza rubia en la pequeña cocina. Voy hacia la cocina. Cuando entro, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que estoy viendo.

Naruto, con una pijama que le queda grande y sin camiseta, está cocinando. Se voltea y me llevo una mano a la boca, no había notado que tenía un mantel de cerditos amarrado a su cintura.

— ¿Enserio?— Pregunto irónica— ¿un mantel de cerditos?

Se encoje de hombros y dice:

— Es el único que encontré.

Deja un par de Omelettes de Huevo en cuatro platos.

Se ve delicioso.

— ¿Ocasión especial?— Pregunto mientras me siento y agarro un pequeño tenedor. Me llevo un pedazo y se me hizo agua la boca cuando el queso se estiraba con ayuda del tenedor. Me lo como. Y gemí, estaba realmente bueno.— ¡Esta buenísimo!

Naruto me guiña un ojo y me sirve jugo de uva.

— No es una ocasión especial— dice y se sienta.

Asiento mientras cómo y como pedazos de Omelette.

Ya no hay dieta estricta.

¡Puedo comer lo que quiera!

Naruto me sonríe y come el también. Minutos después ya estábamos todos juntos.

— ¿Qué tal…— divaga Noriko— … si vamos al cine? ¡O al parque de Japón! ¿Qué dicen?

Naruto asiente con una sonrisa, yo levanto mi dedo pulgar en forma de "me gusta la idea".

— Pero primero— dice Naruto limpiándose con una servilleta y levantándose de la mesa— vayan a darse un buen baño.

La guerra empieza.

Los gemelos se miran a los ojos…

— ¡Yo primero!— Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te gane!— . De nuevo lo dicen juntos. Se bajan de la mesa y se miran, como si se fueran asesinar con la mirada. Miro a Naruto para que interceda, pero, en cambio, se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa.

Ruedo los ojos.

Tonto.

— ¡Eh! ¡No peleen!— Me levanto— . ¿Por qué….— no se me ocurre nada— … juegan a papel o tijeras? ¡Si eso! Piedra, papel o tijeras. ¿Si saben jugarlo…?

Los dos gemelos asienten. Se arremangan su suéter del hombre araña y empiezan a mover las manos.

— Piedra, papel o tijera.

Naruto se asoma y suelta una risotada.

Los dos tenían papel.

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

— De nuevo.

Mueven sus manos… y ahora si hay un ganador.

Norihiko gana. Se burla de su gemelo y corre hacia el baño.

Noriko hace un puchero y va hacia la salita. Miro a Naruto pero él ya está lavando los trastes. Voy hacia Noriko. Está en el sillón jugando con la consola. Me siento mejor, pensé que se había enojado por no ganar.

Me iba a ir a cambiar pero el timbre suena.

— ¡Voy!— Grito.

Me llevo las manos a mi pelo corto y me lo desacomodo.

Abro la puerta y me quedo muy quieta para mi gusto.

Esos ojos azules…

— ¿Esta Naruto Uzumaki?— Pregunta el chico pelinegro.

Esas rayas en sus mejilla…

— ¿..Si?

Su mirada es penetrante. Sus ojos azules son como los de Naruto. Sonríe mientras me analiza detalladamente.

Esa sonrisa…

—¿Quién es Hinata?

Miro sobre mis hombros a Naruto, tiene la cabeza agachada porque se está quitando el mantel de cerditos, levanta la mirada y se queda estático.

— ¿Me… nma?

Lo miro sin entender.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

¿Y qué demonios es "Menma"?


	13. TRECE

**T.R.E.C.E**

—¡Hermano!

Frunzo el ceño al oír la sorna en su vos. Camina hacia adelante (como si fuera su casa) y abrasa a Naruto. Naruto no me dejo de ver cuando lo abrazaba. Estaba tenso, se notaba de inmediato. El chico se aleja de Naruto y le da unas palmaditas en sus mejillas.

Nadie toca las mejillas de Naruto.

NADIE.

Me aclaro fuertemente la garganta.

—Oh…—el chico camina hacia a mí. Enarca una ceja y dice:—tú debes de ser Hinata ¿Verdad?

—Si.—Camino hacia Naruto, este chico me pone incomodo… y me hace recordar algo pero no me acuerdo muy bien qué.

Naruto se pasa las manos a su pelo, frustrado.

Me levanto de puntitas y le susurro al oído un: "¿Quién es?"

Naruto me responde con un: "Luego te cuento"

Lo miro extrañada pero me encojo de hombros. Miro de nuevo al chico que observa a Noriko jugar en la consola, ni siquiera se ha enterado de nada.

—Ya están… muy grandes—dice el chico. Mira a Naruto con una sonrisa.—Me recuerda… cuando éramos pequeños.

—No me jodas—dice Naruto—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Menma?

Menma se encoje de hombros y dice:

—¿No puedo ver a mi hermano menor? –se sienta en el pequeño sillón—Sabes que te extraño…

—Aja—dice Naruto irónicamente—cuéntame más.

Menma lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No te queda que seas irónico conmigo—amenaza Menma— y lo sabes. ¿O ya olvidaste como te deje la otra…?

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?—Grita Naruto, interrumpiéndolo. Noriko salta de su sillón y mira a Naruto, me mira a mí también y… después a Menma. Hace una sonrisa y corre hacia Menma. Naruto se lleva las manos a la cara, frustrado. Me dio tanta ternura ver a Noriko llorar en el hombro de Menma.

—Ya…—decía Menma abrazándolo fuertemente. Parecía que lo quería, mucho.—No llores _Konor._ Me vas hacer llorar a mí también… ¿sabes? Te extrañe muchísimo a ti y a tu hermano.

Noriko se despega de él.

—Prome….—se traba por el llanto— … prometiste que volverías.

Menma hace una mueca, le quita las lágrimas con sus pulgares y dice:

—Perdóname ¿sí? Tuve problemas… con el tonto de Naruto—Noriko ríe—, pero pronto iré a visitar a Mamá y Papá. Jugaremos a _San Andrés_ y a _Mario_. Lo juro.

Noriko asiente, lo abrasa nuevamente. Se despegan y se miran a los ojos. Eso hermosos ojos azules de los Uzumakis.

—Naruto necesito hablar contigo—dice Menma.

Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada, desaparece pero regresa con una camiseta puesta y unos tenis de deporte. Menma se despide de Noriko y sale también.

Dejándonos solos.

Los Gemelos estaban listos, estaban bañados y jugando con la consola. Había pasado una hora y Naruto no llegaba. Mis pies dolían de tanto andar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

¿Y si le pasa algo?

No, él sabe cuidarse.

¿Y si se pelearon?

Hay oficiales en el Hotel.

¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía un hermano?

Tiene sus razones.

Muevo mi cabeza, me siento en el sillón y saco mi celular (que estaba escondido bajo las almohadas de la salita) y abro los ojos como platos.

Más de 35 llamadas pérdidas de mi Padre y Hanabi. Hay mensajes de Sakura e Ino diciéndome que todo fue un éxito y que pronto haríamos más pasarelas como esas. Les mando un par de mensajes y después le marco a Hanabi, contesta al segundo tono.

—¿¡Por qué demonios no contestabas!?

Me despego el celular del oído.

—¡No me hables así!—Espeto.

Hanabi gruñe por el celular, pude escuchar que una puerta se cerraba.

—Papá, sabe todo.

—¿Todo de qué?—digo molesta

—De ti y Naruto—susurra—, sabe que tienen un tatuaje. ¿Por qué demonios te lo hiciste? Apenas lo conoces.

Me quedo como piedra.

Recuerdo darme la vuelta…, los flashes y las caras sorprendidas.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un maldito tatuaje?—Espeto—, mira quién habla. La que se besa con un chico en la primera cita.

Hanabi se queda callada por unos segundos, sonrojada no hay duda.

—Los periódicos, redes sociales, ¡YouTube!, están por todos lados, Hinata.

—Mierda—siseo—no te preocupes yo hablo con mi padre ahorita.

—Bien.

—Hanabi…

—¿Si?—Dice ella.

—Gracias—hago una sonrisa—eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

—Lo sé—dice. Ruedo los ojos. Presumida—. Me voy, Konohamaru y yo vamos al cine.

—Vale, cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

Cuelgo minutos después. Me levanto del sillón y empiezo a caminar. ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay que mi padre mande a Neji por mí?

Un 77%

Marco el número de mi padre… contesta de inmediato.

—Diga.

Tan serio él.

—¡Papi! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada de Papi, señorita!—Grita en mi oído—¿¡Como que andas con Naruto y tienes un tatuaje de su inicial!?

—Papi...—gruñe—, Padre, el Tatuaje no es real, es de Gena. Se va a quitar en unos meses…

Nunca, pero bueno. Mentirle mi padre no es una buena idea…, pero salvar mi vida sí.

—¿Es enserio?—Pregunta ansioso.

—Sí, Papi. Es verdad.

Hago una mueca y me llevo una mano a mi pelo, jalándomelo. Mentir no es bueno, ya me ha costado viejas amistades…, por los secretos de mi familia.

—Ufff—resopla Papá— pensé que era de verdad, como los que tienes—se ríe— de todos modos… no quiero que andes con él.

—Papa…, Naruto me quiere.

O eso me hago creer.

—Y yo lo quiero a él—continuo—es divertido, tonto—ruedo los ojos recordando la primera vez que lo vi—, y es un luchador. ¡¿Sabías que mi Madre te escogió por eso!? ¡Ella te amaba cuando tú estabas arriba del cuadrilátero! ¡Y no me mientas! ¡Fuiste uno de los grandes peleadores de luchas!

La línea se queda en silencio

—Eras como… su chico malo, Papá.

Y, después, la línea se quedó en un verdadero silencio.

—Como Naruto lo es para mí.


	14. CATORCE

**C.A.T.O.R.C.E**

 **B** esos recorriendo todo el contorno de mi espalda me hicieron soltar un suspiro y abrir los ojos. La habitación del Hotel esta en penumbras y solo puedo ver a un Naruto besarme por todo el cuerpo. Me besa en el cuello, baja un poco más y me muerde. Gimo. Me volteo completamente y paso mis manos por el suave cuello de Naruto; lo miro a los ojos, y gracias a la poca luz que entra por la ventana, puedo ver esos ojos azules brillar como dos diamantes.

Sonrío y me levanto un poco para rosar levemente sus labios, lo hago, y cuando me separo Naruto me besa la frente por varios segundos.

Cuando se separa me sonríe…

Y la _acción_ empieza.

Naruto me da un leve empujón que hace que me caiga a las sabanas, me abre las piernas con sus rodillas y se restriega sin pudor alguno en mí. Gimo cuando muerde mi cuello, duele, pero lo hace más excitante. Llevo mis manos a su cuello y lo obligo a verme, acaricio sus mejillas y, de un solo movimiento, me estampa a sus labios.

Sus manos viajan hasta mi trasero y lo aprieta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me muerde el labio y baja hasta mi cuello, lo muerde de nuevo. Sube una mano y la deposita en mi pecho derecho.

Lo escucho jadear y pasar saliva con dificultad.

Levanta su cabeza, y me mira como para que yo le diera luz verde para así seguir.

Me muerdo el labio y mi cobardía decide por mí.

Niego con la cabeza.

Lo beso en los labios por última vez, pero ahora lento, disfrutando su sabor a chocolate y cigarro. Me separo y me oculto en su cuello, se deja caer y me abraza.

Me quede dormida a los minutos que pasaron.

* * *

 **M** e despierto de golpe.

Busco entre las sabanas a Naruto y lo encuentro dormido. Hago una mueca. Ayer, prácticamente, lo íbamos a hacer. Me sonrojo cuando recuerdo lo que paso…

Me llevo las manos al rostro.

Miro, por sobre mis manos, como Naruto se empieza a despertar. Me levanto sin mediar palabra alguna. Me doy un buen baño y salgo en menos de 10 minutos. Voy hacia mis maletas y me pongo algo cómodo.

Cuando estoy en buena condición voy hacia la casi cocina, y empiezo hacer de desayunar.

Voy hacia el Refrigerador y saco un par de fresas.

Empiezo a cortarlas mientras tarareo una canción.

Los minutos pasaron y pude escuchar como la ducha se había prendido. Me llevo una fresa a la boca y deposito las demás en un cuenco. Voy por la crema y la desparramo por todas las fresas, me sirvo en un pequeño plato y camino hacia la sala.

Prendo la Televisión, y empiezo a ver las noticias.

* * *

— **H** inata, despierta… ¡Hinata despierta!

Me caigo al piso cuando escucho el grito de Naruto en mi oído, miro a todos lados para ver si no hay una bomba, pero solo me topo con un Naruto partiéndose de la risa en el sillón. Me levanto, mirándolo bastante mal, y me siento a su lado con las piernas en "V".

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?—le grito en respuesta y recostándome en un cojín. Hago una sonrisa cuando Naruto enarca una ceja.

—¿Los gemelos se marcharon ayer?—asiento.—Bien… perdón por no haberte mandado un mensaje de porque había tardado tanto, mi hermano…—frunce el ceño—es un fastidioso de lo peor.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías otro hermano?

Naruto hace una mueca y se lleva las manos a su desordenado cabello, me mira de reojo y asiente.

—Nos odiamos.

—¿… porque?

—Creo que nos odiamos desde que nacimos juntos—abro los ojos como platos—somos gemelos. Sí, no sé cómo demonios mi Padre saco espermatozoides especiales—suelta un bufido—cuando éramos pequeños nos peleábamos por la nada, creo que hasta lo hacíamos porque era nuestra regla. Pero, cuando nos hicimos adolecentes, las cosas cambiaron. Nos golpeábamos hasta matarnos, nos dejábamos ojos morados, labios partidos y creo que una vez mande a Menma al hospital por haberle quebrado la muñeca—me mira—no preguntes. Se pintó el cabello negro porque… yo se lo teñí primero de rosa—suelta una carcajada—ahora es negro y le queda bien—juega con sus dedos—. Un día llego a Casa contento porque había encontrado su vocación... dijo que se saldría de la Escuela para prepararse para ser un Luchador de la MMC…

 **»Y** o me burle, como siempre, y Salí de la cocina con un muy buen moretón en la frente—suelta una carcajada, puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos al recordar esos momentos con su hermano—. Un día Menma se marchó de la casa, sin decir nada, ni un adiós… o hasta luego.

—No es necesario que me lo cuentes ahora, Naruto—murmuro sinceramente.

Me siento mal en saber que le causo un dolor a Naruto solo por hablar de su hermano.

Naruto hace una media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo quiero decírtelo—dice a la vez que coloco su frente con la mía.—¿Sigo o no?

Le doy un buen golpe en el estómago, el solo ríe a carcajadas como si yo hubiera hecho el mejor chiste del año.

—Un día fui a un Gimnasio, porque me cambie, y lo vi. Tire mis cosas al piso y corrí hacia Menma. Le reclame que porque se había ido sin avisar, y que por su culpa los Gemelos hacían lo mismo que nosotros de pequeños, Menma solo se burlaba y lo golpee—me mira a los ojos—casi lo mato, Hinata, a mi propio hermano…—lo tranquilizo diciéndole que no es cierto, que Menma se lo busco por haber hecho las cosas mal—. Cuando Menma me dio un golpe en la Nariz me retire, le escupí que lo odiaba con todo mi ser, que, si fuera por mí, hubiera nacido muerto.

Me sorprendo al escuchar esas palabras de Naruto.

—Me fui de ahí con grandes expectativas de los entrenadores. ¿Quién diría que yo sería mejor que Menma?—se rasca la nuca—los entrenadores me buscaban y no paraban de hacer propuestas para ser un luchador…, cansado de que me siguiesen molestando acepte. Fui a torneos: gane, fui a ligas internaciones y gane. Un año después me encontré a Menma en un Bar, había golpeado a Sasuke casi hasta matarlo. Nos reconciliamos meses después, un día, los dos, estábamos viendo televisión cuando una chica apareció…—me mira de nuevo a los ojos—… era hermosa, esos ojos, el cuerpo…—lo miro con cara de "no jodas con eso y prosigue que soy celosa"—era una modelo, los dos la habíamos visto al mismo tiempo. Nos enojamos… por ella, aunque ninguno de los dos la conocía…—hace una sonrisa—y yo tuve la dicha de conocerla primero. Se lo restregué en la cara y le dije que le ganaría y que yo tendría todo lo que él desea…—se muerde el labio—… por eso estoy aquí.

No sé qué decir sobre eso último.

¿Me está diciendo que solo vino para ganarle a su hermano y no para verme? ¿Y que todo este tiempo solo fui un juego?

Lo miro incrédula.

—¿Qué?—me levanto del sillón—¿¡pero que!? ¿¡No viniste a verme!? ¿¡Solo porque querías "ganarle" a tu hermano…!?

Naruto mira hacia el piso y asiente con la cabeza.

—Iba ir a las Vegas pero me entere de que Menma solo venía a verte…

—Y por eso tardaste ¿cierto?

Naruto asiente con resignación.

—¿Sabes qué?—espeto con odio—se acabó.

Suena ridículo lo de "se acabó".

No teníamos nada desde el principio.

—¿Qué?

Hago todo lo posible para que no se me rompa el corazón al ver los ojos de Naruto.

—¡Lo escuchaste a la perfección! ¡Todo se acabo!—camino hacia la habitación y empiezo a guardar todas mis cosas. Naruto no me deja, las saca cuando están en su lugar—¡quítate maldita sea!—forcejeo con Naruto y lo empujo, se queda quieto en la esquina.

Guardo mis cosas de nuevo.

—Pero… pero… Hinata.

Levanto mi palma para que no prosiga, mis manos tiemblan cuando quiero echar las cosas a la maleta, me molesto conmigo misma y me llevo las manos a mi cabello. Miro a Naruto y solo me observa.

 _No llores, no llores._

—Fui una tonta—me quito las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas depositando la maleta en el piso.—Fui una tonta…, por eso íbamos tan rápido… ¿querías acostarte conmigo?

Mi vos salió más rota de lo que pretendía.

—Si pero….—murmura Naruto acercándose.

—No...—lo miro feo y se queda donde esta. Camino hacia la puerta y Naruto toca mi mano—¡no me toques!—le suplico con lágrimas—por favor no me toques mas.

Naruto me suelta, de apoco, y solo me observó cuando salía de aquel cuarto.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien!**

 **Iba a poner lemmon (ya lo tenía escrito y todo) pero me arrepentí e.e ¿Ya sería el colmo? ¿verdad?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	15. QUINCE

**Q.U.I.N.C.E**

* * *

 **L** os primeros días fueron los más difíciles que los demás.

Llore, patalee, maldecía todo el tiempo…

Con el paso del tiempo me acostumbre, me decía a mí misma que todos esos meses perdidos no le tomaría importancia. No iba a la escuela y ya no lo haría hasta el año entrante. Sakura e Ino hacían todo lo posible para que yo saliera, para que me divirtiera; pero no lo lograban.

Papá, cuando me observaba todos los días andar por la casa en estado Zombi, decidió que nos mudaríamos en unos meses. Hanabi protestó por esa orden, se levantó de la mesa y me miro con profundo odio. Se notaba de inmediato que no dejaría a Konohamaru allí. Papá me dijo que tarde o temprano Hanabi aceptaría, pero yo le dije que no; yo era la que tendría que irme. Papá no opuso resistencia a eso, sabía que ya _casi_ era una Adulta y que ayudaría a su hija pasase lo que pasase.

Pasaron los días, y los mensajes seguían y seguían sin cesar.

Los borraba de inmediato.

* * *

 _Un mes después..._

* * *

Un día, una semana antes de mi partida, Papá y Hanabi fueron a Los Ángeles; Papá fue a cerrar un caso mientras que Hanabi fue con Konohamaru a un torneo de Karate.

 _Él_ aprovecho y se coló por mi habitación, lo mire con profundo odio cuando se paró enfrente de mí y empecé a llorar, le había dicho que me dejara en paz y que "lo nuestro" (si es que había algo de amor en ese idiota) había acabado. Que me mudaría a otro lugar donde, específicamente él, no estuviera.

Empezamos a gritar, le dije que lo odiaba con todo mí ser, que jamás se lo perdonaría. Naruto solo me observa mordiéndose el labio, cayó de rodillas y me imploro, con lágrimas en los ojos, que lo perdonara, que me quería y que solo le diera una oportunidad. Me abrazo por la cintura y no me soltó.

Le dije que sí.

Esa tarde hicimos el amor como dos amantes extasiados con la compañía del otro. Nos hicimos promesas vanas en susurros, nos dijimos que nos queríamos el uno al otro y, sobre todo, que jamás nos separaríamos.

Pero era mentira.

Cuando Naruto se quedó profundamente dormido, me levante, tome las cosas que necesitaba y Salí a hurtadillas de la habitación. Cuando llegue al pasillo solo podía ver las cajas de cartón apiladas en la esquina, tome las llaves de mi Auto y fui hacia el Aeropuerto.

No dude cuando compre el boleto, no dude cuando entregue mi pasaporte, como tampoco dude cuando me senté en mi lugar correspondiente. Pero cuando el avión empezaba a volar alto: titube, todavía sentía las caricias de Naruto recorrerme completamente, sus labios ásperos pero dulces en mi boca, los susurros de promesas que jamás se llevarían a cabo resonaban en mi cabeza, y una y otra vez. Sentía ese dolor punzante en mi pecho por no querer (y hacer) esas promesas…

* * *

 **C** uando llegue a _Grecia;_ Ino ya me esperaba con un gran abrazo.

Me dice que todo estará bien y que tarde o temprano Naruto recapacitaría y sabría lo que se había perdido.

Yo solo pude hacer una media sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento le mentí diciéndole que me sentía cansada de las 15 horas de camino, ella no protesto… me creyó.

Subí esas hermosas escaleras de caoba y fue a mi temporal habitación. Me deje caer a esas sabanas suaves y cerré los ojos.

No sé con exactitud si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, solo sé que ese mensaje me dio un poco más de esperanza interna.

Mi celular, que había comprado nuevo, empezó a vibrar.

Sorbí mi nariz y lo desbloquee.

El mensaje decía:

 _Sé que posiblemente cuando veas el usuario lo borraras. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me arriesgare._

 _Me dejaste en la cama desnudo y dormido ¿sabes que no cualquiera hace eso? El punto es que… te dejo, te dejo ser libre y que no estés con un tipo como yo. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que vivas la vida al límite y que seas la más hermosa modelo de todo el mundo._

 _Carajo, quiero estar cuando eso pase… pero sé que no será posible. Quiero que sepas que ese juego no me importo en lo más mínimo cuando casi te golpeo en la frente, porque, sinceramente, estas bien enana…_

Hago una sonrisa al recordar eso.

… _que yo te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y, pase lo que pase, años, décadas o que me muera… seguiré amándote._

 _¡Si, leíste bien! ¡TE AMO!_

 _Lo supe cuando te vi dormida en el hotel, cuando te desperté a besos y mordidas._

 _¿Pero sabes cuándo te amé más? Cuando lo hicimos en tu habitación, sabía que eras virgen y que yo fui el primero en sentir lo que jamás habías experimentado;… sabía que me dejarías, que sería la última vez que me vieras y me dijeras esas palabras románticas que solo tú sabes decir._

 _Fuimos promesas que, para mi desgracia, no podemos cumplir._

 _Te lo repito de nuevo: te dejo ser libre, no te molestare ni nada por el estilo._

 _Tu no mereces eso._

 _Tuyo para toda la vida:_  
 _ **Uzumaki Naruto.**_


	16. DIECISÉIS

**D.I.E.C.I.S.É.I.S**

* * *

 **«** Soy Menma, necesito decirte algo **»**

" **Lo lamento, pero este usuario no está disponible en estos momentos, pero dice que se vaya a "jodilandia" ¿NO SABE DONDE? Pues está en la esquina de "** _ **me vale todo lo que tú digas**_ **" y por "** _ **no me molestes que tengo un Padre en la Marina**_ **", que tenga una excelente tarde :)"**

 _ **«**_ Que graciosa, enserio, me muero de risa (SARCASMO MODE ONE)

¿Es verdad sobre lo de tu Padre? _D:_

Te veo en una hora en el Café de la esquina. No te arrepentirás, lo juro _ **»**_

" **Ojala te de un ataque y te ahogues. n.n**

 **Si, usa una pistola y no dudara en usarla si te acercas…**

 **¡NO QUIERO!"**

 **«** ¡ES IMPORTANTE, NIÑA, MIMADA **»**

" **Púdrete"**

 **«** Juro que será la última vez que me miraras 7u7 oh, espera, solo hay un problema… **»**

"… **Cuál es ese problema (?"**

 **«** Puede que te enamores de mi… :o **»**

" **JA. JA.** **No gracias, prefiero tatuarme la inicial de tu hermano… oh, espera un momento…, Ya lo tengo ;)"**

 **«** ¡Vale, vale! Me odias (no eres la única, nena) solo ven y ya. Te explicare como paso todo ¿bien? **»**

" **Una hora."**

 **«** Una hora **»**

Joder.

Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia la ventana. Abro los ojos al ver el Café en la esquina. Llevo aquí una semana y no me había dado cuenta de ese Café que se ve hermoso. Dejo el helado (que me estaba tomando por depresión total) y voy al baño para una buena ducha.

* * *

—¡ **K** iba!

Ay, dios santo.

Bajo el último escalón y puedo escuchar respiraciones agitadas.

Abro los ojos como platos.

¿Ino y Kiba…? Me levanto de puntillas y… ¡Madre santa! ¿Son pareja?

—¡Kiba! ¡Más! ¡Si, así!

Me pongo enfrente de ellos y veo como Kiba acaricia la espalda de Ino. Ino, por su parte, estaba en el cuello del castaño mordiéndose el labio. ¿Le está rascando la espalda?

—Owww—me llevo mis manos a mi corazón de maldad pura—¡que lindos!

Los dos se separan de inmediato y se sonrojan. Revoleo los ojos.

Principiantes.

—Voy por un café—informo a nadie—vengo pronto.

Ino me mira con cara de "¿puedo preguntar el motivo?" Pero hago una sonrisa de "todo está jodido, pero bien. No _problem_ ".

Me despido y salgo a la calle. Hay muchas personas en bicicletas, parejas agarradas de la mano. Todo lo que quiero y, a la vez, no vivir. Paso por una florería y paso saliva cuando veo a un Menma fumando el pequeño Café Vintage.

Me acerco, cautelosa para que no haya ninguna trampa, o haya algo por ahí escondido...

Me tropiezo con una maceta.

Menma suelta el humo de sus pulmones y esconde una risilla en su pecho. Lo fulmino con la mirada; pongo la maceta en su lugar y me dejo caer al asiento.

—Al grano—digo a la vez que saco mi celular y lo deposito en la mesa.

Menma me mira con una ceja alzada, se baja sus lentes negros y me recorre con la mirada.

¡Maldita obsesión por los shorts y blusas de tirantes!

Me cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja.

—Bonito piercing de la ceja.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Lo sé.

Me miro mis uñas largas pintadas de negro como si fuese lo mejor del mundo.

Menma pone su pierna derecha en la izquierda. Empieza a moverla de un lado a otro mientras se termina su cigarrillo.

—Todo empezó el día que los dos, al mismo tiempo, te vimos en aquella pasarela de Japón—suelta el humo del cigarrillo—, le dije a Naruto que yo iría a verte primero, que yo sería tu novio en menos de un mes y que caerías fácilmente.

Suelta una carcajada, el muy sínico hace una carcajada porque sabe que no "caí" con él, sino, al contrario, caí con Naruto.

—Yo no pude ir a "verte" porque tenía que entrenar—se pone derecho en la silla y espeta:—pero tú tuviste que cambiarte de casa, tuviste que llegar a la misma ciudad que el tonto de mi hermano y tuviste que quedar en esa escuela. ¿El karma? Efectivamente. Me he portado bastante mal con mi familia, odio a mi hermano…, pero lo quiero—lo miro con incredulidad—. Lo sé, ni yo sé que pedo—suelta un suspiro—. Me ha enseñado que, cuando quieres y te lo propones, lo cumples.

—¿… eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—le espeto—¡Naruto me engaño! ¡Solo quiere ser más fuerte que tú!—Menma hace una mueca—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Menma? Tú eres el mayor, Naruto no quería pelear contigo… quería vivir contigo. Jugar, yo que sé, lo que hacen normalmente los hermanos.

Y se me viene a la mente Hanabi.

¿Acaso yo también fui una mala hermana mayor?

—Lo hice—dice apretando su mandíbula— jugábamos pero alguien tenía que ir al hospital, sí o sí. El punto es que…—se pasa las manos a su cara en modo frustración—… Naruto te quiere. Cuando te vi por primera vez, frente a frente, me gustaste. Pero Naruto me bajo de esa nube con un buen golpe—me enseña su barbilla y, muy claramente, puedo ver una gran cicatriz—. Me dijo que si yo me acercaba a ti, que si yo te dijera algo… se le olvidaría que yo era su hermano. Me dijo que ya no estaba "jugando" cuando casi te golpea, que… se enamoró de ti. Le gustaste porque, no lo sé, no eras como las otras que solo buscaban sexo. Tu solo querías estar con él, vivir experiencias y hacer como si fueran una pareja. Me conto que le habías pegado… que decías las cosas frente a frente sin importar las consecuencias.

Mi cara es "ya, entiendo a la perfección".

—¿Algo más?

—Que si quería mi respeto… no te dijera nada. Lo hice—levanta las manos en forma de rendición—no dije nada. ¿Verdad?

Lo miro con cara de "no jodas, me dijiste toda su vida en menos de dos minutos".

—¿Entonces qué hago?—murmuro.

—Búscalo—Menma se levanta—te ama, lo sé. Búscalo y…—hace una media sonrisa que me recuerda a Naruto y hago todo lo posible para no largarme a llorar y comer helado—, no lo dejes ir. Como son exagerados los dos.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una exagerada?

Me levanto y lo miro feo.

—¡Los dos! ¡LOS DOS!

Hago una sonrisa de medio lado. Asiento y bajo el primer escalón.

—Gracias…—Digo antes de que se marche.

Menma asiente y se encoje de hombros.

—Cuando quieras, ya sabes, tengo mucho tiempo para arreglar parejas que exageran todo.

—… ¿sarcasmo modo one?

—Modo one—hace una media sonrisa, levanta su palma derecha y se despide.

Lo veo desaparecer en la esquina. Tomo mi celular y veo la foto de una Hanabi con un Konohamaru en un mensaje. Hago una media sonrisa y voy hacia el departamento.

Se, que muy pronto, veré a Naruto. No ahora, no en un par de días… pero sé que pronto.

Lo sé.


	17. DE UN MOVIMIENTO A OTRO

**DE UN MOVIMIENTO A OTRO**

* * *

 _Un mes después._

* * *

 _ **Naruto.**_

La canción _Couting Stars_ de _One Republic_ resonaba en mi cabeza con ayuda de mis auriculares. Dejo mis cosas (de entrenamiento) en una pequeña banca y empiezo a ponerme vendas alrededor de mis manos. Tarareo la canción y creo que ya hasta me la se de me memoria.

Cuando las vendas están bien apretadas saco un par de guantes negros con rojo; me quito el pequeño aparato y lo guardo en mi bolsa. Voy hacia la esquina y le pido ayuda a Sasuke. Este solo observa su celular.

Me aclaro la garganta no muy disimuladamente.

Con un rodamiento de ojos me ayuda y me pone los guantes bien.

—No sé porque te quejas—murmuro con las mejillas infladas—ya deberías acostumbrarte.

Sasuke me hace otro moño y asiente en señal de que están listas.

—Llevas tres meses con esa rutina…—dice a la vez que toma su celular y empieza a escribir muy rápido—… tú sabes lo que haces.

Niego con la cabeza.

No sé lo que hago.

Voy hacia el cuadrilátero y me subo. Enarco una ceja cuando veo a _Kiba_ brincar sobre los dedos de sus pies. Me hace un asentimiento en forma de que esta listo "para ser golpeado"; miro de reojo a chicos y chicas venir a observarnos, cuando la campana suena… empieza la acción.

Empezamos a hacer círculos, Kiba, cuando se cansa de que yo no haga ningún movimiento, me hace una "finta" y yo me hago al lado, rosando casi mi nariz. Le guiño un ojo en señal de que está mejorando el muy gilipollas. Con mis manos en señal de cubrimiento voy hacia Kiba, le hago como si le fuera a pegar en el costado derecho y el cae en el juego; cuando intenta golpearme yo le pego más rápido en la mejilla. Gruñe de exasperación. Empezamos a dar vueltas de nuevo, Kiba fue el primero en desesperarse y camina hacia a mí, fijo mi mirada en su movimientos y solo me roso la mandíbula.

Le he dicho miles de veces que no se desespere que su oponente, yo en estos momentos, puede verlo, sentirlo… y hacer que segundos después la pelea acabe. Empieza a festejar antes de tiempo y yo lo hago caer de su gloria.

Lo golpeo en la mejilla pero se cubre en el último momento. Avanza hacia a mí y me pega una buena patada en el muslo, yo se la aplico también. Kiba aúlla de dolor y trastabillea, corro hacia él y le doy un buen golpe en el pecho que lo hace caer. Cuando cae aprovecho y le hago una llave en la garganta, veo como se pone rojo y tiembla cuando quiere tocar el piso para darme la gloria.

Lo hago sufrir un poco más, levanto mi mirada con una sonrisa de superación y abro los ojos como platos. Mi sonrisa se esfuma al ver esos ojos, voy soltando poco a poco a Kiba cuando veo que _ella_ se marcha. Lo suelto inconscientemente y Kiba aprovecha; me da un muy buen golpe en la mejilla que me hace sangrar y caer al suelo.

Sentí un pitido en la cabeza y cerré los ojos por el dolor. Los abro lentamente para acostumbrándome a la luz y que mi vista ya no sea borrosa; y lo último que observe fue a _ella_ salir del gimnasio…

* * *

 _ **Hinata**_

 _15 minutos antes._

—¡Mis manos tiemblan!—me llevo las manos a mi cabello. Ino rodo sus ojos azules—. ¡Mis manos tiemblan! ¡Carajo!

—¡Deja de gritar!—Me espeta Ino, mientras me acomoda mi cabello desordenado por todas partes—¿quieres o no hacerlo?

La miro mal. Ino levanta sus manos en forma de rendición.

—Kiba me dijo que—mira su reloj—a las 7:05 de la noche estará en el gimnasio ¿y sabes qué hora es? Las 7:30. Así que…—pone sus manos en mis hombros—… mete tu lindo trasero ahí dentro y dile a Naruto: "Si tú lo sientes y yo lo siento, hay que darnos otra oportunidad". ¡Así de fácil!

La miro como si fuese el mejor ejemplo del mundo. Ino me mira mal, sabe reconocer mi sarcasmo de inmediato.

—¡Mujer, te estoy ayudando! ¿¡Y así me pagas!?

Me doy un zape en la cabeza.

—Solo… solo… quiero ir a casa.

—¿Cuál casa? ¡Tu Padre se mudó!

La miro bastante mal.

—Siempre quise decir eso—dice ella sonrojándose.

Levanto mi cabeza y miro al cielo bañado de estrellas.

 _¿Por qué no tengo amigas normales? ¿Por qué solo me mandas a ellas? ¿¡Porque Kami-sama!?_

Suelto un suspiro.

No es tiempo de darle quejas al Señor.

Me acomodo un par de mechones atrás de la oreja y empiezo a caminar al Gimnasio. Miro sobre mis hombros y asiento para que Ino me espere por si algo sale mal.

Entro y azoto las puertas.

Me sonrojo cuando todos me voltean a ver. Camino cuando ya casi nadie me mira feo y busco por todos lados a Naruto. No está en las caminadoras, me adentro más al Gimnasio; tampoco está en los Costales de Box. Me levanto de puntillas y muchos jóvenes están en bolita en un gran cuadrilátero. Voy hacia ahí, pasando con codazos porque una chica que mide 1.62 no puede ver bien y llego justo a tiempo. Naruto tiene agarrado a un Kiba rojo por la acumulación de sangre en su garganta. Naruto levanta su cabeza y su mirada se fijó en mí. Me sonrojo.

No sé qué hacer. Ya no escucho los gritos para que la pelea continúe, al contrario, escucho el latido de mi corazón resonar en mi cabeza. Naruto, poco a poco, suelta a Kiba. Kiba reacciona de inmediato y le pega un buen golpe. Naruto cae como un saco de papas. Sus ojos se cierran.

Es momento de huir y jamar regresar.

Paso por la gente rápidamente. Salgo corriendo e Ino no está en donde la deje. Corro cuando escucho la voz de Naruto llamarme. Me escondo atrás de un pilar y hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para que Ino aparezca rápido.

Antes de que me arrepienta…

* * *

 **Recomiendo escuchar esa canción, es hermosa *-***

 **Nos vemos :)**


	18. DIECIOCHO

**DIECIOCHO**

* * *

 **Hinata.**

—¡¿Hinata, donde demonios estas?!—Grita Naruto, buscándome por todos los locales cercanos al Gimnasio.

Yo, en cambio, me escondo y me pongo derecha en el pilar para que no me encuentre. Cierro los ojos y me pido a mí misma no hacer algo estúpido… o algo que me delate. No obstante, recuerdo que yo jamás he sido así.

—¡Hinata! ¡Por favor, regresa!

La voz de Naruto retumba en mis oídos y eso hace que juegue con mis pulgares. ¿Me estoy escondiendo de Naruto? ¿¡DE NARUTO!?

Niego con la cabeza. Sabía que no estaría preparada para verlo de nuevo, sabía que tenía que esperar más tiempo para verlo… unos dos meses más, pero, demonios, Naruto se metió en mi vida y sería un martirio sacarlo.

Tomo respiraciones leves, para calmarme, y así poder decidir que pasara después de esto. Quiero estar con él, quiero tener una cita o algo parecido, algo…, algo… que nos dé una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos.

Respira, respira… ¡a la mierda!

Tomo aire y salgo del pilar con mucha confianza en mí misma y en que todo estará bien. Naruto me da la espalda y él mira hacia el piso como esa fuese la solución para todo.

No cambiara. Nunca lo hará. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de él. Que sea divertido, su sonrisa, su cabello, esos músculos, como me abraza y como toca mis mejillas cuando me despido de él.

Camino despacio hasta llegar a ese "hombre" alto y fuerte; con mi dedo índice le toco el hombro y él se voltea. Una punzada dolorosa al corazón cuando veo que está desesperado. Me da un intento de sonrisa, y yo simplemente lo veo con mi cara en blanco.

—¡Auch!

Me cruzo de brazos y hago un mohín cuando lo veo sobarse la cachetada que le he dado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?—Me reprocha—, ¡no te hice nada!

Hace una mueca.

Yo me encojo de hombros.

—Fui una tonta—murmuro, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Qué?—Naruto me mira de pies a cabeza, como pensando quien es esta persona que tengo enfrente de mí, y prosigue:—¡¿Qué?! ¡Repítelo!

—Que fui una tonta por hacer las cosas más grandes…

—Naruto sonríe malicioso y mira a todos los espectadores que han llegado por nuestra "pelea decisiva". Los veo de reojo y no paran de hablar. Y qué decir de Ino y Kiba, solo están abrazados y tienen su pulgar en alto.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

Enarco una ceja, Naruto sonríe, le sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

—Con gusto.

Le doy otra cachetada.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no! ¡Lo otro!—Me preparo para darle otra, pero me mira feo—. Hinata…

—Vale, vale—levanto las manos en rendición—. Perdón por haber hecho las cosas más exageradas…

—¡Y tontas!—Grita Ino, a la vez, que se esconde atrás de su novio. La miro feo cuando saca su cabeza para verme y, después, se esconde otra vez. Sakura solo niega la cabeza con una sonrisa y me guiña un ojo para que prosiga:

—Y tontas…—ruedo los ojos—…, Menma me conto…—callo mi discurso ensayado cuando veo la cara roja de Naruto. La regué. La regué y feo. Muevo mis manos frenéticamente para que Naruto no se voltee y me mire de nuevo—. ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Menma solo me cito en a un café y me conto todo…! ¡Naruto! ¡No! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Naruto…! ¡Carajo!

Corro cuando Naruto quiere abrir la puerta de su Auto y mira a Kiba para que ayude a localizar las llaves. Kiba niega con la cabeza y ve hacia otro lado para no ver a uno de sus mejores amigos hacer todo lo posible para ir a golpear a su hermano mayor y matarlo.

—¡Naruto, mírame!

El duda unos segundos, pero al final se voltea; su cara solo me dice que se a enfadado conmigo por lo de Menma y hago el intento de no darle otra cachetada.

—Te quiero—le susurro al fin, cuando ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Me sonrojo cuando Naruto no me responde.

Bajo la mirada y abro los ojos segundos después cuando Naruto me acerca a su pecho que está cubierto por una simple camiseta de lana. Puedo sentir que su barbilla se posa en mi cabeza y me aprieta la cintura. Levanto mi cabeza y él me da un suave beso en la frente que me hace cerrar los ojos y apretujarlo más a mí.

—Perdón por no buscarte antes—me susurra.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Yo también lo siento.

Me levanto en puntillas y coloco mi rostro en su cuello. Quiero estar siempre así con él, que este momento jamás se olvide y que todo lo que hemos hecho en este último año valgan la pena.

Me sonrojo cuando escucho a Sakura e Ino gritar como dos locas en una tienda de vestidos y zapatos. Me dejo caer al piso, coloco mi frente en el pecho de Naruto y puedo ver como Kiba ve a Ino con una ceja alzada, pero después le da una cara de **«** que haría sin esta loca **»** e Ino se da cuenta. Se cruza de brazos, se miran y después Kiba se agacha, la toma de su fina cintura y la besa.

Sonrío y Naruto también lo hace.

—Deberíamos besarnos…—me dice, mordiéndose el labio y quitándose el flequillo de su cabello rubio aun lado.

Levanto mi cabeza para mirar esos ojos azules.

—¿Ah, sí?

Naruto asiente, a la vez que coloca sus grandes manos en mi cintura y me atrae hacia el con una sonrisa juguetona.

Me levanto de puntillas y le acaricio sus mejillas.

—Entonces hagámoslo…

Me besa. Lento, con su lengua jugando con la mía y con el sabor a chocolate y menta de por medio. Le sonrío en el beso cuando me carga y cuando aprieta más mis caderas para estar juntos. Yo coloco mis brazos alrededor de su nuca y lo beso más fuerte. Acaricio su pelo, delineo su espalda con mis uñas y lo muerdo cuando él se burla de mi por restregarme en su cuerpo.

Me separo un poco y puedo ver como Naruto se relame los labios para darme el último beso.

Lo hace y después me coloca en el piso y coloca su rostro en mi cuello. No lo puedo ver, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que sonríe. Levanta su cabeza y me mira con bobo cuando aplasta mis mejillas. Lo miro feo, le pego en el brazo y Naruto ríe.

—Tonto—le espeto, acercándome a su cintura y abrazándolo fuertemente, no lo suelto por varios minutos y jamás lo hare de nuevo.

 **…**

—¿Qué haces?

Veo de reojo a Hanabi, puedo ver que se ha arreglado y que trata de disimular para saber que sucedió hace más de una semana. Se sienta en mi cama y juega con mi almohada. Oculto mi risa, muevo mi cabello de un lado a otro y después me volteo para mirarla.

—Me estoy arreglando, ya sabes, Naruto va a venir y veremos una película…

—Ahórrame tus cursilerías, hermana.

La miro ofendida.

—Uy, creo que Konohamaru no ha venido a visitarte, envidiosa.

Ahora es el turno de Hanabi hacerse la ofendida.

—También vendrá hoy, ¿y sabes qué? Él si me llevara al cine.

Me rio en su cara.

—Como si tuviera licencia de conducir—. Hanabi empieza a espetarme más cosas, pero yo levanto mi palma, se calla a regañadientes, y añado:— o auto.

Hanabi abre su boca en una perfecta o.

El timbre suena, interrumpiendo a Hanabi a media palabra.

Ambas, al mismo tiempo y levantándonos de la cama, corremos hacia las escaleras cuando escuchamos el timbre de la casa ser tocada en varias ocasiones. Hanabi me empuja y yo solo la tomo de su blusa para que no gane primero en llegar a la puerta.

Llegamos a las escaleras, ella primero toca el piso, pero se cae. Yo me rio de ella, le guiño un ojo y empiezo a caminar como toda una ganadora, pero ella me agarra de mi tobillo y caigo al frio piso. Entonces Hanabi aprovecha, se levanta y yo simplemente hago una mueca aun en el piso y muevo mi boca para que el dolor se vaya. Hanabi llega hasta la puerta y no la abre hasta que yo me haya levantado por completo.

—No eres tan mal hermana después de todo…—le digo, sentándome en las escaleras y tocándome mi barbilla.

—Lo se…

Hanabi abre la puerta y gruñe cuando ve a Naruto con cajas de pizza. Me rio. Me rio tanto que Hanabi se molesta, pasa por mi lado y me empuja para ir a su habitación. Me callo cuando escucho la puerta ser azotada.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Veo a Naruto, me encojo de hombros y me levanto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—Le pregunto, acercándome para tomar unas cuantas cajas de pizza.

—Lo harías de todos modos—me responde.

Se agacha un poco y me besa la frente. Le hago señas de que me siga a la cocina y me obedece de inmediato y sin cerrar la puerta. Llegamos a la cocina y Naruto deja la pizza en la barra, mientras que yo me dirijo a la nevera para sacar un refresco y servir en vasos.

—Hanabi está molesta porque Konohamaru no ha venido a visitarle—le digo a Naruto a la vez que lleno los vasos que él me ha dado.

—Konohamaru está sacando la nieve de mi auto—dice y yo levanto mi rostro para verlo.—Me dijo que si lo podría llevar y pues le dije que si…

—¿Dónde dejo la nieve?

Veo a la puerta y Konohamaru esta con la nieva en ambas manos. Le señalo el congelador. Konohamaru me da una sonrisa y coloca la nieve en su lugar.

—Hinata…

—¿Si?

—¿Dónde está Hanabi?

Veo de reojo a Naruto y él ya está sentado a mi lado en la barra.

—Está en su cuarto…—Konohamaru empieza a caminar hacia Hanabi, pero de inmediato añado:—está enojada. Ten cuidado.

Konohamaru asiente rápidamente.

—Gracias.

—De nada…

—Suerte, compañero…

Naruto ríe y yo le pego un manotazo en su hombro. Konohamaru asiente de nuevo y desaparece en segundos. Puedo escuchar que sube las escaleras. Corro de inmediato para verlo y llego justo a tiempo para verlo tocar la puerta, Hanabi tarda en abrir, pero cuando lo hace salta al cuello de Konohamaru y empieza a chillar como una loca.

—Ridícula…—murmuro, escondiendo mi risa. Me doy la vuelta y enarco una ceja cuando veo a Naruto comerse un pedazo de pizza.

—¿Quieres?

Escondo una risotada, Naruto jamás cambiara.

Estaba a punto de decirle eso, pero el timbre de la Puerta me interrumpe.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Naruto asiente, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta. Enarco una ceja cuando veo una gran figura atrás de la puerta. Puedo ver, también, que está nervioso y que cada segundo que pasa no deja de ver su palma.

Me sorprendo al reconocerlo.

Me aclaro la garganta, toco la manija de la puerta y poco a poco la abro. No le doy tiempo para que me salude. Solo digo:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Y él solo me mira con una ceja alzada y como si yo no valiese nada.

* * *

 **Solo quiero decir una cosa: lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Y otra cosa: en el próximo capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje de Naruto. ¿Quién será?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
